Sand Castles in the Air
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Harry just wanted some breathing space, time for him and Ruth to have with the children. Was it too much to ask? Lucas and Ros face a nightmare every parent fears as they race to save their child. Ros faces her past but will it stop her from having a future with Lucas? Why is Juliet a target & can the threat be aborted or is it all just Sandcastles in the air?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do own spooks. Kudos and BBC own all. There is no copyright intended nor should be inferred.

Respite

The sunshine coated the Welsh beach as Ruth walked along the sand holding Gracie's hand. The toddler seemed mesmerised by the sand beneath her feet, giggling as Scarlett dug in the sand. Nick called the sand covered terrier back to him as Ruth turned. Harry jogged up to her. Kissing her briefly as Nick and Gracie pulled faces.

"Gross!" The toddler yelled as Harry and Ruth pulled apart. Harry burst out laughing as Gracie covered her mouth with both hands. Moments later she was giggling as Harry lifted the toddler into his arms.

"I know it isn't Cyprus."

"I wouldn't want it to be. They have no idea how to make decent candy floss." Ruth stated seriously as Harry shook his head. It was good to be away from the Grid. For the first time since Gracie was born he felt relaxed. He knew all four of his children and both grandchildren were safe and Ruth seemed genuinely happy. He hoped it stated that way.

Xxxxxx

Malcolm tapped a few keys on his computer as the computer screen changed. Catherine glared at her own computer as Ros marched through the Grid towards Harry's abandoned office. Seconds later Erin followed.

"Ros?"

"The Endeavour Case." Ros kept her eyes on the desk, searching through files.

"Beth and Dimitri pulled someone in half an hour ago. Alec is with an asset now. Adam and Lucas picked up three suspect devices and Zaf and Zoe are following a lead."

"Good."

"You ok?"

"Of course." Ros snapped. Erin nodded before turning and heading back to her own desk. Ros watched her go. She felt sick, desperately missing being in the field. She worried more about Lucas when she was in the office than she ever did when she was at his side. Grabbing the phone from the desk she barked her name as the caller spoke. She closed her eyes wondering exactly how the DG had survived in post so long when he clearly had no idea what was going on in the real world.

Xxxxxx

Ruth stared out to see, watching what few boats were on the horizon as Gracie sat next to Nick, concentrating intently on what he was doing.

"She reminds me so much if you." Harry sat next to her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mmn?"

"Squeak. When she's concentrating she's even more like you. That's the look you get when you're trying to translate something obscure." Ruth smiled slightly. "Nick? What are you doing?"

"Teaching Gracie to make a sandcastle." He laughed as the toddler knocked over his latest attempt. "It's not going well."

"Down!" Gracie laughed as the sandcastle flattened.

"Actually I'd say she's picked up some of Ros' traits." Ruth raised an eyebrow as the toddler flopped back onto her bum. The eighteen month old toddler had clearly been enjoying her time on the beach, having made sure every bit of sand she could find was covering her.

"Daaad!" She laughed as Harry watched her flip on to her back. He got up and headed towards her, hoisting her in the air. Ruth turned her attention to Nick as he seemed to ignore a gang of teenagers a few feet away.

"Who are they?"

"Dunno."

"Nick."

"I dunno, they were hanging about yesterday too. Not sure why but they have been giving me evils. They were here yesterday." Ruth frowned slightly. Nick was always a quiet teenager, preferred a small group of friends. Along with Molly Hunt and Wes Carter they had become known by Adam and Harry as the 'three amigos' or 'three stooges' depending on what they were up to. Ruth hated the thought of her son being bullied. He'd been through so much.

"Ignore them."

"I'm trying. Kids like that are easier to ignore when Wes and Molly are around!" He turned his back as Ruth nodded. She understood what he met.

"You are the strongest person I know. Look at everything that has happened and how well you've coped and adapted. Don't let kids that don't have a clue ruin your break."

Ruth watched him nod.

"Yeah. Mum?"

"Don't do any background checks? Ok?"

"If they carry on. I'll set Adam on them." Nick smirked as Harry and Gracie returned to them. Harry called Scarlett who raised her had before deciding it was a good idea to follow her humans.

Ccxxxxxx

"I need food." Beth grumbled as Erin handed her a packet of crisps. "This isn't food."

"Open mouth. Put in." Erin stated. "It's food."

"Would you make your daughter eat this?"

"Beth. Rosie is ten. You are 35. Shut up and eat your crisps." Erin snapped. Beth shoved a mouthful of crisps into her mouth.

"Fanksu." She spoke around the crips. Erin pulled a face.

"You have the manners of a snot nose kid too."

"Yeah, but you love me." Beth nodded at the man across the road. "X-ray on the move."

"Lucas? We have eyeball." Erin started the car engine, aware Adam and Lucas would pick him up in seconds. The bomb threat had been averted once more.

Xxxxxx

Harry stared up at the sky as he tried to work out what stars he was looking at. He knew both children were asleep inside the cottage but Ruth was still in the shower.

"Harry?" He turned to see her in the doorway watching him. He knew she was still healing, emotionally as well as physically. She'd been quieter, more withdrawn than he had ever known her. At the beach she had seemed more relaxed but he knew that was only passing, the nightmares were still to come.

"Just getting some fresh air."

"Not calling the Grid?"

"No. Ros and Malcolm are more than capable. We have Catherine with us for a while yet."

"She's outstanding at analysis." Harry smiled. "I can't help thinking this is a plot to steal her from 6. And don't look so innocent we have form for poaching."

"Really?" Harry tried to look innocent.

"Adam, Fiona, Zaf. Ros, Alec, Erin, Calum." She counted on her fingers. Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Me."

"Ah. The mole from GCHQ."

"Harry."

"Come 'ere." He held out a hand as she stepped nearer. "I've never been so glad to have a mole on my team. Tom made a lot of mistakes but recruiting you and turning you."

"Didn't take much, even then." She rested her head on his chest as he held her. "We'll be ok. Won't we?" He kissed her hair.

"I hope so." He paused. "After everything I hope so."

Xxxxxxxx

A/N should I go on? More soon


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep?

Lucas splashed tap water on his face as he listened to Ros try to settle the children. James and Amy were enjoying having both parents home at a more reasonable time. He had to admit he was enjoying it too.

"I'm nearly 5!" Amy watched as Ros nodded.

"I know."

"I'm not a baby."

"You're my baby."

"An me! I'm thwee!"

"I know. And you both need to go to bed. Now."

"Mum!"

"Amy Ruth North!"

"Rosalind Sarah North!"

"Cheeky!" Lucas smiled as he walked into his son's bedroom. James giggled before yawning. Amy shot him a death glare. James toddled over to his father.

"Cmon." Lucas picked the small boy up as the child rubbed his eyes. Ros smiled slightly before standing up and ushering Amy towards her own room. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxxxx

Harry woke suddenly, unsure where he was for a moment. The moonlight streamed through the blinds as he lay there listening. The figure in the bed stirred, crying as Harry turned.

"Ruth." Harry whispered as she thrashed around the bed. Tears streamed down her face. She mumbled something he couldn't understand before falling quiet once more. He wasn't surprised she had nightmares but he had hoped being away would give her some respite. She began sobbing as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"It's over. Ruth, come on. Wake up." Ruth continued to moan. She froze suddenly before her eyes snapped open.

"I."

"It's ok."

"Harry?"

"I'm here."

"You were dead. Blake."

"Isn't going to bother us anymore." Harry watched as she held his gaze. He kissed her gently.

"You died in my arms. Harry, I." She blinked back tears as Harry pulled her into his arms. Harry kissed her gently before pulling back.

"No. I'm not going anywhere." Ruth touched his face tenderly before kissing him deeply. Harry gasped as she clung to him as all thoughts of sleep were forgotten.

Xxxxx Zaf drank the dregs of his coffee, glad that the last of his paperwork was complete. He looked up to see Adam talking on the phone. His friend hated the graveyard shift as much as he did but it seemed Adam was more concerned than fed up.

"What?" Zaf knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Kristof Arkady has been seen walking into Luton airport."

"Now? At midnight."

"What can I say? Call Ros, I'll see if Alec is conscious enough to be any use." He grabbed his jacket while Zaf fought the urge to slam his head against the desk.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ros woke with a start. Lucas lay on his side as he snored. She listened, something was wrong. Throwing the duvet away from her she headed towards the children's bedrooms. James slept peacefully, teddy firmly under one arm. Relieved her youngest child was safe she walked towards Amy's room.

"Amy? Amy!" She ran to the little girl's bed as she realised the child was shaking, her hair plastered to her skin. "Lucas!" He was already ringing for an ambulance as Ros tried to wake the little girl. He stood in the doorway listening to the operator as Ros tried to find a pulse.

"She's 5. She's normally fit and well." He spoke to the ambulance control. James cried. Ros fought the panic as moments later Lucas led paramedics towards them. Ros stepped back as Lucas carried their son into the room. Paramedics worked on Amy as Ros stared, horrified that Amy remained still and lifeless as needles were injected into her.  
Ros stepped forward as they lifted her onto a trolley.

"Are you Mum?"

Ros bit back a sarcastic response and nodded.

"We need to get to the hospital now. It looks like Amy has meningitis septicaemia." Ros nodded as they headed towards the ambulance. Lucas grabbed his car keys and followed.

Xxxxxc

A/N there is a case in here somewhere. Is Amy ok? Please review


	3. Chapter 3

The call

Adam grabbed his phone as he marched through Luton Airport's concourse. Zaf was talking to Dave from the police as their suspect was taken to the high security police station in Paddington. He smirked, thinking that surely all police stations should be high security. Answering on the second ring he reminded himself to as Tariq to change the ringtone so Wes couldn't put it back to the theme for Mission Impossible.

"Ros!"

"Adam, it's Lucas. Ros is at the hospital with Amy. I just left James with Sarah and Malcolm." Adam felt his blood run cold.

"Amy?"

"She was fine. She was her usual self then." Lucas sat in the car trying to catch his breath. "I have to get to the hospital. They think she's got meningitis."

"Shit."

"Yeah. I have to go."

Lucas ended the call. He didn't care about anything else. He had to get to the hospital. Adam swore, knowing how he felt when Wes had been unwell at Amy's age. He dialled Tariq's number knowing the baby of the team would fix all speed cameras and lights in Lucas' favour.

Xxxxxx

Harry placed the mobile phone back on the bedside table. It was barely light but he knew he had to wake Ruth. The phone rang a second time.

"I know Malcolm told you. Do not come back. Your kids deserve the break."

"Ros. How is she?"

"They say she's responding well. They've got her temperature down now and she's got iv antibiotics. She's so small."

"She's tough." Harry hated hearing Ros so broken.

"Lucas is with her."

"Ros." Harry paused as he heard Ruth behind him.

"Adam is acting up. It may be permanent."

"See how you feel when she's back home. I'm not taking a resignation now. Understood."

"My daughter is in Paeds ITU."

"Exactly. Get back to her."

"Harry."

"Yeah. Get Gracie checked. She was playing with Amy the other day. Cath's kids too."

"Ok."

Ros hung up the phone as Harry turned back to Ruth.

"What is it?"

"Adam and Zaf picked up Arkady junior last night."

"Good. That's not why Ros just tried to quit." Ruth pulled her nightdress back into place. Harry sighed before trying to explain about his goddaughter.

Xxxxxxx

The Welsh sun beat down on the grass beside the cottage as Nick kicked the football for Scarlett to chase.

"Oi gayboy!" A decidedly Welsh accent caught his attention. Scarlett dropped the ball, on alert. She didn't like these new humans. Nick ignored them. The gang of boys began calling names as Harry opened the door.

"Grandad! Come to save gayboy!" The ringleader yelled. Harry stared the young boy in the eye, realising the ringleader was a good few years older than Nick he stepped forward.

"Leave it, Dad."

"Take the dog and get inside. Now." Harry stated. Nick did as he was told. Seconds later Harry had the lead bully pressed up against the wall behind the cottage. His hand around his neck,

"How old are you?"

"Get lost, old man."

Harry pressed harder. The boy coughed.

"Eighteen."

"Get your kicks picking on kids? Sick bastard. Keep away from my kids. Understood?"

"You."

"Understood."

"Yeah."

Harry released the thug before turning and heading back to the cottage. He sighed heavily when he realised Ruth had seen the whole exchange.

Xxxxx

"The penicillin the paramedics gave really helped." A young doctor explained. "We're already seeing an improvement. Her blood cultures show she's on the right antibiotics and she's responding well. We are hoping to take her off the life support later today." The doctor watched as Lucas nodded. Ros seemed a million miles away.

"Mrs North?"

"Thank you." Lucas shook the young doctors hand. Ros remained silent as she watched the child in the bed. The doctor nodded before leaving the room.

"She's strong." Lucas took Ros' hand. "Like her mum."

"We nearly lost her."

"She's going to be ok." Lucas stated firmly. "Ros, she's going to be ok."

Xxxxxxx

Beth walked through the corridors of Thames House as she listened to Dimitri and Calum bicker about the latest football results.

"Any news on Amy?" Tariq asked as they jogged onto the Grid. Malcolm looked up, shaking his head sadly. Dimitri headed towards his desk, missing seeing the four senior officers that were usually there before him.

"Adam and Erin have gone to talk to the police about Arkady." Alec stated. He would never admit it but he missed Ros and the others.

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth pulled her jacket on as Harry walked back into the cottage. He knew she had seen the altercation earlier but prayed she wouldn't think badly of him for it.

"Beach?" She asked as the kids walked back in. Nick shook his head.

"Nah."

"Nick?"

"Sorry Mum." He rubbed his eye, trying to hide the fact he'd been crying. "I don't feel like it."

"Ok." Ruth looked at Harry as the young boy slumped at the table. "What is it?"

"You saw what happened."

"There'll be no more trouble from them." Harry stated.

"When are we going home?" Nick asked as Ruth glanced at the table. She had known he was unhappy but had hoped the holiday would help. Harry ran a hand over his face before sitting down.

"Soon. I think we need to talk son, don't you?"

Nick nodded as Ruth sat next to him.

"Yeah."

Xxxxx

A/N please review


	4. Chapter 4

The conversation

Adam jogged onto the Grid, clearly annoyed. He knew the Home Secretary preferred to deal with Harry and Ros but the woman didn't have to be so obtuse.

"Lucas called." Catherine announced. "Amy does have meningococcal septicaemia. The only reason she's still alive is that she had a seizure that woke Ros."

"Sweet Jesus." Alec shook his head. "Thank God for a mother's instinct."

"Yeah." Erin sighed. "Adam?"

"Anything with Arkady?"

"Nope." Beth shook her head. "He's former FSB. Not going to be easy to get to. He's probably a better trained interrogator than all of us put together."

"I doubt it." Zoe ran a hand through her short hair. "Adam wrote the manual on this. Where was it you were captured?"

"Syria." Adam stated. "Zaf with the Redbacks, Lucas with FSB, Harry in Northern Ireland, Ros with Yalta and Ruth at the hands of Mace. I think we have expertise in surviving strong interrogation covered." Alec nodded. He knew all about the escapades of his friends. Beth looked away.

"Alec? Shall we do the honours?" Adam watched the older man nod. Malcolm began issuing tasks as Catherine visibly paled.

"Catherine? Earth to Cath Reed?"

"Dad was tortured? I."

"He wouldn't want you to know. Think about it." Calum watched as Catherine bit her lip. "Would we want Charlie or Lilly to know? If it were us?" Tears filled her eyes as he spoke.

"No. But they're babies."

"Sweetheart, think about it." He hugged her. "To Harry, that's what you, Graham, Nicky and Gracie always will be." He kissed her hair as she nodded.

"I've got that report I picked up to go through." Catherine sighed.

"Ok." Calum released her. Smiling slightly she crossed the room.

Xxxxxxxxa

"Why do you want to go home?" Harry asked. Nick shrugged his shoulders as he walked beside Harry. Other holiday makers and tourists lined the street as Harry led the teenager towards a small Italian cafe.

"I'm losing my touch." Harry sighed.

"No your not. I bet when it comes to bad guys you're a lot scarier than when you are in "Dad mode."

Harry laughed.

"I hope so. Why didn't you want your mum here?"

"She worries. Why did you go after that thug?"

"I was angry. He's older than you and I despise bullies." Nick nodded. "I care about you. I saw red."

"I saw my father. George do that more than once."

"Really?"

"Yeah. To make Mum stay quiet." Harry looked at the Formica table. He could feel the anger rising in his chest. "I was only 7. I couldn't stop him. Mum made me promise not to try. Said I had to stay in my room until she got me. Seeing that today, brought it back."

"Nico."

"I know you'd never ever do that." Nick stated. "Anyway, did you hear what he called me?"

"Yes."

"He." Nick sighed. "My father was an intolerant man. He said the Bible said it was wrong. That being gay was an abomin, abomin. That it's bad."

"Then George was an ignorant man as well as a violent one. There is nothing wrong, sinful or abnormal about falling in love or who you fall for." Harry smiled at the boy. "I remember a man, a good, kind man that worked for D. Gentle, unless those he loved were threatened. Best techy, bar Malcolm."

"Of course." Nick smirked.

Harry picked up his tea cup.

"And it doesn't matter." Both turned to see Ruth carrying Gracie into the cafe. "Please don't. I'm a spook." She sat down as Nick and Harry exchanged glances.

"I was just telling our boy that there is nothing wrong with being gay, straight, bi or anything else." Harry explained.

"That's why I heard Colin mentioned. You know, people say your Dad and I were the romantic story on the Grid." She smiled as Harry held her gaze. "But it was Colin and Danny, although I don't think Danny shared his feelings."

"So. It doesn't matter if I am gay?"

"Son." Harry stared at him. "I don't care if you fall in love with a girl, boy or Martian. As long as you are happy and safe." Nick blushed as Ruth nodded.

"Don't label yourself. See how things crinkle out." She watched as he nodded. "Ros called. Amy is out of danger."

"Yey!" Gracie clapped her hands as Harry closed his eyes in relief.

"How about we go somewhere else?" Ruth smiled. "I have a friend, well a woman I met on my travels. Nessa, she said we could stay in her caravan for a couple of nights. In Barry Island. It's not far from here."

"Nessa Smith? Had a fling with the MP."

"Yes. She's off to see her in laws." Ruth watched as the men her life nodded.

Xxxxxxxx

Ros rested her head back against the white hospital wall. Closing her eyes she sighed as Lucas rested his hands on her arms.

"You're exhausted."

"How's James?"

"Being spoiled rotten by his auntie Sarah."

"Typical." Ros sighed.

"She's out of danger." Lucas spoke calmly, his voice washing over her. "Our baby girl is going to be ok." Ros nodded. She felt the tears well up inside, but was determined not to cry. "I was thinking about Cleethorpes. When you told me you were pregnant. I think the thought we could lose her." His voice broke as Ros pulled him to her. "Was more frightening than anything I've ever faced." Ros hugged his tightly as he held her. She had a feeling things were going to be ok.

Xxxx

A/n very slight cross over with Gavin &amp; Stacey which I don't own either. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Reality Check

Ruth sat in the doorway of the caravan, glad that Harry and Nick had readily agreed to go to Barry Island for the weekend. She smiled as she remembered the big, brash Welsh woman with the dragon tattoo. Meeting her in India - before reaching Cyprus seemed a lifetime ago.

"Penny for them?" Harry squeezed beside her.

"I'm ok. Just thinking."

"I'd be worried if you weren't." She smiled, shaking her head.

"You are a lovely man." She kissed his cheek. Harry blushed, still amazed Ruth had the ability to make him turn red.

"Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to protect."

"Impossible man."

"That I can work with."

"What you said to Nick. Yesterday. You meant it."

"Of course I did. Ruth, it's 2015. I'm old but I like to think I'm not completely fossilised. He's a good kid, with a good head on his shoulders. He'll be fine." Ruth nodded as the caravan site fell quiet. The revellers from the local pub had found their way back to their caravans leaving the site bathed in darkness and moonlight once more. Harry stood, offering his hand to Ruth before pulling her back inside.

Xxxxxx

Catherine ran her hand through her blonde hair as she waited for Calum to come to bed. She was exhausted but knew sleep would allude her for a while yet. Sighing she stared up at the ceiling.

"Good news about Amy."

"Yeah." She agreed as her husband pulled a Batman Returns T-shirt over his head before climbing into bed next to her.

"Dunno how Ros and Lucas do it. If it were one of ours."

"Don't." Catherine swallowed hard. "Don't even think about it." He nodded as she pulled the duvet closer. Calum was asleep in minutes but Catherine knew she still had a long wait before sleep claimed her.

Xxxxxxx

"Arkady is hiding something." Adam stated as he walked back onto the Grid the next morning. Zoe and Erin exchanged glances before turning back to their work.

"No shit, Sherlock." Catherine snapped barely looking up from the filing cabinet. "How does Ruth find anything? I mean, how does she organise anything?"

Adam pulled a face, aware that Catherine had inherited her father's temper. Malcolm looked up.

"Can I help?"

"Arkady senior died just after Lucas came home. His file isn't in archives, I thought it could be in here." Catherine ran a hand through her hair as Malcolm nodded.

"Have you looked under 'L' for Lucas?"

"But?"

"It's Ruth's system." Zoe smiled encouragingly. "She has her own brand of logic." Catherine nodded before turning back to the filing cabinet. Zoe snugged her shoulders knowing her friend's mind worked slightly differently to most people.

"Why are you looking for it?"

"Arkady junior is in the UK for goodness knows how long. He's ex FSB and we know he has a grudge. His father was complicit with torturing Lucas, but was killed when Lucas got back into the service."

"Arkady was murdered in London." Tariq nodded. "Nothing to do with Section D."

"Coincidence? I don't think so."

"Catherine." Malcolm held her gaze. "Are you suggesting that this section was and is complicit to murder?"

Catherine was aware of all eyes on her. She knew Harry would be shocked. Her father was a hard man, the spy's spy but not a cold blooded killer. She held her godfather's gaze.

"No. But he is."

"What?"

"You lot need a mile in GCHQ or something because they flagged this up days ago." Catherine stated. "Karl Arkady believes his father was shot at point blank range. That either Dad or Ros killed him."

"No." Malcolm snapped. "Ridiculous."

"He's here on a vendetta. We know that he was killed by Sergio Berenckov. He's just here for revenge."

"He's in custody." Erin stated.

"Yeah, but his friends aren't. We need dad and Ros back now."

Xxxxxxc

Ros nodded sharply as the young doctor explained what was about to happen to Amy. Her daughter had almost died. She'd nearly lost her five year old daughter and nothing anyone said or did could be worse than that. Lucas held her hand, more for his own reassurance than hers. Before Ros could say anything Lucas thanked the doctor.

"Doing well." Lucas smiled slightly.

Ros nodded, her focus on the badly worn carpet. It seemed like the nightmare was never going to end. Amy would be moved to high care but what then? Ros knew enough about meningitis to know it could and often did have lasting effects.

"Ros?"

"I know." She met his eye for the first time since the doctor had left the room. Lucas frowned slightly at the fear he saw in her gaze.

"Amy's tough. Like you. Cm ere." He held Ros, knowing that no one else would see her like this. Ros would never let the mask drop in front of most people. It just didn't happen.

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth's eyes snapped open. Something was wrong. She pushed herself into a sitting position as she realised both children and Scarlett were safe. Harry had left the door of the caravan open slightly, she could hear him talking on the phone. Biting her lip, she checked her own mobile.

"Not a redflash." She mumbled before following him. "Harry?" He ended the call with an abrupt "I'll tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We have to go back at some point." Ruth sighed. "The cats will forget what we look like."

Harry smiled slightly.

"Ruth, there is very likely going to be an attack on myself and Ros." His voice was low, desperate for the children not to wake up. Ruth narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Go on."

"Remember Arkady?"

"Head of FSB operations in London. Nasty piece of work. You dealt with him to get Lucas home."

"Sometimes you have to do deals with the Devil." Ruth nodded. The end of the Cold War had lead to a blurring of lines in many ways.

"He was that." Ruth looked her husband directly in the eye. "He died before I came home. Shot dead, point blank range. You?"

"No. Not me. Although there have been times I wished it was. He was a monster. I talked to Lucas when he came home. He was half dead."

"Then why?"

"His son blames us. Seems he has hired a hitman."

"Wonderful." Ruth shook her head. "Who?"

"Catherine says it is an ex FSB man. Kicked out two years ago. Vladimir Borenski."

Ruth nodded.

"He's been implicated but never charged in a number of suspicious deaths." She folded her arms. "His known in Moscow as the Widowmaker."

"On his past record."

"No. Don't say it. Don't you dare. We've stopped worse." Her eyes blazed as Harry nodded. "We've been here before. You know that." She took his hand. "And we are still here." He kissed her gently before resting his head against hers.

"Home?" Ruth nodded before turning back to the caravan. Harry ran a hand over his face wondering just how much fight he had left.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	6. Chapter 6

The Widowmaker

Adam walked onto the Grid, surprised to see he was the first one to arrive. He knew Zaf had gone to the hospital to talk to Ros and Lucas but but he had still expected someone to be there. Shaking his head he made his way to the kitchenette, knowing some strong coffee would help.

"Harry!" He stepped back as Harry opened the kitchenette door. The older man smirked.

"Drink this, you look like you need it. Before you ask, roads are clearer this time of night. Ruth is settling the kids in my office." Adam nodded. He took the drink as Harry boiled the kettle once more.

"Catherine thought you could be responsible for the Arkady murder."

Harry nodded once. "Ruth asked me."

"It was a strange time. Lucas back after eight years. A Remembrance Day bomb, me faking my death to look for Zaf."

"Surprising as it may seem, I've worked through some very strange times before now. And managed not to commit murder." Adam stated him in the eye. He knew his friend well enough to know when Harry was stalling.

"Yeah."

"I met with him the day he died. I did not kill him." Harry glared at him. "However much I wished it was."

Xxxx

Zaf jogged through the hospital corridors relieved that Lucas was already taking James to stay with Carrie before heading towards Thames house. Walking onto the ward he asked a young nurse where he could find Ros and Amy North. The pretty brunette pointed towards a cubicle on the edge of the unit. He smiled as he approached the cubicle. Amy could be seen curled on Ros' lap as she listened to the story Ros was reading.

"Uncle Zaf!" Amy called as he appeared in the doorway. He stepped in as Ros closed the book.

"Titch!" Zaf high fived her.

"I'm nearly better,"

"That's great. Ros? Folk of the faraway tree? Enid Blyton?" He picked up the book. Ros shot him a death stare.

"It's the best!" Amy declared. Ros nodded.

"Yeah?" Zaf laughed.

"What do you want?" Ros held his gaze.

"We need to talk." He looked across at Amy who was almost asleep. Ros tucked the little girl in before nodding towards the chair in the corner of the room. Zaf nodded, aware he had to be quiet. Amy was not known for sleeping deeply. Ros sat opposite him. Nurses could be heard moving around the ward as Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Talk."

"The Widowmaker is in London. I'm guessing you know about him."

"Arkady junior?"

"In custody."

"Harry?"

"Back in work."

"I'm not leaving Amy."

"We have Intel that says he's coming after Harry and you." Zaf kept his voice low. Ros glared. Five years earlier she wouldn't have cared. Now she had two children who needed both parents.

"I'm not leaving my daughter."

"No one expects you to. You need to know what's going on out there. James is with Carrie now. Lucas is on the way back to Thames. Sarah said she'll stay with Amy should you."

"Zaf." Ros glared. "As far as I am aware I'm speaking clear English, not Martian. I am staying with my daughter. Three days ago she was on life support. God forbid it was your Emma or Daniel, would you go back to work? Let this scum come after me. He'll wish he was never born."

Zaf nodded, knowing there was no way Ros was coming back.

"Adam is acting section chief."

"And?" Zaf nodded, knowing that his friend had changed priorities - for once Section D was last on her list.

Xxxxxx

A/N short filler chapter. Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Attack

Harry sat at the head of the meeting room table as the assorted officers made their way into the room. Beth yawned as Dimitri pushed a mug off steaming black coffee towards her. Smiling gratefully she gulped the coffee down. Harry frowned as Lucas appeared in the doorway carrying a sleeping James.

"We were followed on the way to Carrie and Adam's. I think I lost them." Lucas explained.

"Ruth has Nick and Gracie in the office." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as he wondered when his office had become a crèche. He was grateful his grandchildren were with Graham but secretly wished Catherine would transfer back to her desk job on 6. At least then he'd be happy that she was relatively safe. Lucas vanished for a moment before returning with Ruth.

"Before any of you ask neither myself or Ros Myers killed Arkady. The police got it right when they arrested the killer. The right man is in prison." He watched as all eyes fell on him. He paused for a minute, hoping that Ros was safe.

Xxxxx

Ros lay next to Amy on the small hospital bed, not for the first time slightly annoyed that she was too tall for it. Amy curled on her side, the only visible sign of her ordeal a large bandage around her arm concealing an IV line. Ros smiled slightly as she watched her little girl sleep. The child was just like Lucas in many ways, dark hair, pale skin and piercing eyes. The similarity sometimes caught her off guard. She tensed as she heard a noise, seemingly out of place in the busy hospital ward. Carefully pushing herself away from the bed she glanced back to make sure the child was asleep. Seconds later a thick set man with balding hair pushed the door open. Cursing under his breath he turned away from the bed as Ros grabbed him in a choke hold. He staggered back, knocking Ros into the wall. Amy woke up, jumping to her feet as she watched the heavily tattooed man fight with her mum.

"Bad! Get off my Mummy!" Amy yelled. "Bully!"

Ros froze for a moment as the child's words reached her. Amy let out a high pitched scream as a security guard and two nurses ran into the room. Ros staggered back as the thug landed a punch before running out the room.

"It's ok." Ros stepped towards her daughter as Amy glared.

"I don't like him." Amy glared. "I want to go home. Now!" She stamped her foot for good measure.

"Don't worry." Ros turned to the nurse. "That man is a trained assassin. Staying here

Amy and I put the entire ward in danger."

"That's a bit far fetched." The young doctor scoffed.

"Get Dr Mike Barratt, he's the liaison consultant to MI 5. He'll be able to continue treat Amy. If you don't believe me get Mike on the phone." Ros glared.

"Child protection." The doctor snapped.

"You think it's safe to let a five year old stay in a ward where her mum was almost murdered?" Ros glared at the younger man. Amy folded her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"I think mummy is right." Amy stated as Ros tried not to smirk.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Followed?" Adam asked. "Are you sure?"

"Black sedan. 2012 plates. I'm sure." Lucas sighed heavily. Malcolm nodded.

"I'll get the cctv footage. See if I can triangulate the findings with the location where Arkady junior was picked up. It is possible, I suppose that the Widowmaker isn't working alone." Malcolm pushed his chair back as the Pod doors whooshed open. Amy stood clutching her pink elephant as Ros ushered her into the Grid.

"Daddy!"

"I thought." Zaf frowned as Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Careful. Thinking is Ruth's job."

"Ros." Harry frowned while Lucas ushered his daughter into the office. He smirked as Nick moaned about 'more kids' while James hugged his big sister.

"I'm not keen on some psycho trying to kill me in front of my daughter." Ros kept her voice monotone as Alec swore. "What are we doing here, Harry? This psycho is taking the piss while we do what? Build sandcastles in the air?"

Harry glanced at Ruth as Ros marched towards her desk. He had a feeling she was right.

Xxxxx

A/N please review


	8. Chapter 8

Mothers meeting

Ros folded her arms, relieved that Amy was just in the other room with Nick and the others. Part of her had been certain she would never return to the Grid but now she was there, leaning against the wall as Ruth briefed the team on what had been found she wasn't so sure.

"We know detaining Arkady junior was a little too easy. It was almost like he wanted to be picked up." Erin sighed.

"Perhaps he did." Ruth stated as all eyes fell on her. Taking a deep breath she clicked the computer screen to reveal a young, stocky built man walking through an airport terminal. "He was almost expecting us."

"It was probably the easiest pick up I've had in years." Adam sighed. "It just felt too easy."

"But he's not said a word since." Beth sipped her coffee. Harry nodded.

Ruth changed the screen again.

"April 3rd last year our friendly Widowmaker was released from prison in the USA. The cousins state no knowledge of his whereabouts since he was put on a plane heading for Moscow." Ruth frowned. "There had been a deal, very hush hush and totally deniable by the cousins and the Russians. The Arkady name still holds a lot of sway in post Soviet Russia. The family have connections in the FSB, parliament and military. We know the Vladimir Borenski was kicked out of the FSB for being too violent, a loose cannon. Borenski has killed more people I can count. The Americans eventually caught him for tax evasion and money laundering. Basically he's a gun for hire but there has to be more than an assassination attempt on us. Sorry, Harry, Ros to him murdering you is just not economically viable."

"Thanks." Ros huffed.

Harry smirked. Catherine rolled her eyes as Dimitri and Tariq smirked.

"Then why?" Zoe asked.

"Killing two senior antiterrorism officers was a side job. I'm sure of it. I'll keep digging. GCHQ may have something. I'll have a look at what the cousins have been hiding. Arkady and Borenski are here for more than murder and revenge." Ruth watched the screen silently alarmed at the thought of her husband being killed didn't send her into meltdown. The thought she was getting hardened to it made her feel sick. Ros pushed herself away from the wall.

"Adam, Zaf get over to the American embassy. Ruth, Catherine keep digging. Calum can you and Malcolm get some surveillance tech together? Tariq find where Borenski is staying. Beth, Lucas annoy as many in the CIA as possible. Alec, your contact."

"I've got a dead drop from her at 7 am. University London library." Alec yawned. Ros nodded.

"Take Dimitri with you. Erin, with me." She marched towards the Pods leaving Erin to follow. Ruth closed her eyes as the room emptied. Harry pushed himself away from the desk, aware that their peaceful little escape to the Welsh seaside was long forgotten.

"Ruth."

"Someone has to talk to Arkady junior. Karl Arkady is going to claim diplomatic immunity. I can feel it." Ruth sighed heavily.

"Another Sasha?"

"Better bloody not be." Ruth mumbled.

"There's no more skeletons in my closet. You know about me and Elena. There isn't a Mrs Arkardy going to creep out the woodwork." Ruth sighed as he took her hand.

"I don't care if there is. We had lives before Section D. As long as I know, before the others. You owe me that at least." He nodded, kissing her forehead.

"I'll talk to Karl Arkardy. Alec doesn't have his dead drop until 7. It's 3 am now. He can come with me." Ruth nodded, knowing her and Malcolm would be listening in.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ros stopped the car just outside the Russian embassy. Erin glanced at her, aware her boss was as tense as Hell.

"Ros."

"What?"

"How's Amy?"

"Getting there." Ros answered honestly. "Like Lucas says, she's strong."

"It doesn't get easier." Erin checked her gun. "I worry constantly about Rosie. More so since her dad was killed. I know mum is the best person to take care of her but it never gets easier. But I think that's the same whatever job we have. It's hard wired into us along with maternal instinct." Erin placed the gun in the back of her jeans. Ros nodded once before looking towards the gates of the embassy.

"At least you spared me the mumsnet crap."

"Ros."

"Rosie's how old?"

"Nine. Going on 26."

"Amy is five. James is almost three." Ros paused. "I count it as a success if I get to the end of the day and their alive and happy."

"Trust me, that is a success." Erin smiled slightly.

"Ready." Ros had her hand on the door.

"Yep, let's see what Katarina Slovac had for us." Ros smirked before leaving the car. She swore profusely as a bullet shattered the windscreen. Ros threw Erin into a shop doorway as a second shot rang out. Erin returned fire as Ros tried to work out where the shots were coming from.

"Not exactly the welcome I was hoping for." Ros snapped as Erin slumped to the side.

"Erin?" Ros caught her as the brunette fell.

Xxxxxxxxa

A/n please review


	9. Chapter 9

Friendly fire?

Ros grabbed Erin as she fell, catching her before she landed in the street to be a target of the gunman once more.

"Erin!"

"I'm ok." Erin gasped as Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah and I'm ginger." She tapped her ear, knowing one of the geek squad would be listening.

"Rangefinder to control. Officer down."

"Back up on route to you." Malcolm stated. Calum grabbed his jacket. "No." Malcolm gripped his shoulder, Ros is with Erin. Adam and Zafar are nearer." He tapped a few keys as Adam and Zaf were given Ros' location. "Erin is conscious. I heard her answer Ros."

"She'll be ok." Catherine stated confidently. Calum sat down again, knowing he would have to wait to see Erin for himself.

Cxxxxxx

Harry nodded towards Stan as the friendly security guard led him towards the interview room. He knew Alec was as keen to get the interview over and done with as he was.

"Boss."

Harry frowned as he thought of the younger man in the room, waiting for them.

"Ready?" Harry tapped his ear, aware Ruth and Tariq were listening in the room next door. He smiled slightly as he heard Ruth tell him to be careful. Alec thanked Stan before pushing the door to the interview room open.

"Benefit of the tape." Alec began. "It is April 30 3:45am. Present are Section Head Sir Harry Pearce, SCO Alec White. The interviewee is Karl Arkady." Harry sat quietly, looking at the younger man. Arkady stared at him, his eyes appeared to bore through Harry's skull. The younger man reminded him of his old adversary.

"Why are you in England?" Alec asked. Arkady kept his eyes on Harry.

"How was Wales?"

"Welsh." Harry kept his face neutral but he knew that Arkady was letting him know he'd been watched. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he wondered why he hadn't been killed in Porthcawl or Barry Island. Alec leant forward slightly, his eyes focused on his prey. He heard Ruth relay the message Erin was injured and narrowed his eyes even more.

"Attacking women more your style." Arkady tilted his head. "I don't know what you mean."

"My officer should have stated that paying a hitman to attack women is your style." Harry kept his voice low. "Widowmaker ring any bells?" Suddenly the table was thrown across the room as the Russian lunged for Harry, pinning him against the wall. Alec yelled as the man grabbed Harry's throat. Alec made a lunge for Arkady as Harry planted a punch in the young man's gut sending him reeling . Guards swamped the room as Harry rubbed his throat.

"You certainly don't have the skill of your old man. He'd have snapped my neck in a second." Harry glared as Arkady was dragged out of the room. Alec glanced sideways.

"Got to have the last word, nothing changes. I think we hit a nerve there." Harry shot him a dirty look, aware he'd need to speak to Ruth.

Xxxx

"They're tenacious little arseholes." Ros glared as another shot hit the pool car. "I liked that car."

"Yeah." Erin clutched her arm as blood seeped through her fingers. She felt lightheaded and sick but knew she was lucky the bullet hadn't hit her head or torso. Ros glanced at her.

"I'm out of bullets."

"Here." Erin handed her the service issue gun she carried. Ros nodded once, before taking the weapon. "Looks like the cavalry has arrived."

"Adam Carter." Ros took a deep breath, suddenly remembering Natasha's nickname for the former Section Chief. Mad dog seemed apt at times. Moments later she was manhandling Erin into the back of Zaf's car with Adam as Zaf revved the engine.

"Nearest A&amp;E?" Zaf asked. "We have a choice of the Royal or General."

"The Grid." Erin gasped. "No time for A&amp;E and its a flesh wound."

"You still need medical care."

"I know and I'll get it." She rested her head against the leather seat as Zaf drove them away from the scene.

"Who were your friends?" Adam asked as he applied pressure to the wound on Erin's arm.

"Charming weren't they? Arkady has friends. Someone knew where we were going."

"A mole? Who? Why?" Erin gasped as Zaf went over a pot hole. Ros shrugged.

"I'm probably being paranoid."

"You weren't over Connie. Lucas told me." Adam stated. Ros narrowed her eyes. Zaf swung the car sharply to the left.

"Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get you." Zaf shot across two lanes of traffic before nodding. "We have a tail."

"Thought so." Erin closed her eyes.

"Watts. Keep your eyes open." Ros snapped. "That's an order!"

"Ok."

Erin forced her eyes open.

"Ma'am."

"Think of Rosie." Erin bit her lip, she knew it was only a flesh wound but it hurt like Hell itself and she knew she was still oozing blood. Zaf swung the car round to face oncoming traffic as tyres screeched and horns blared. Ros turned her attention to the chase, realising a black sedan was the tail.

"Same as followed Lucas and the baby." Zaf glared. Ros nodded as she leant out of the car window shooting the tyres on the sedan.

"Thames House." She stated firmly as Zaf hoped Ruth would hack the speed cameras for him. Again.

Xxxxxxx

"Well, someone messed up." Zoe frowned as she stared at the folder. Dimitri looked up.

"Yeah, but they are never going to admit this." He glanced at the paperwork. "Are we supposed to have access to this?"

"Probably not but the CIA didn't say we couldn't look. Anyway, Beth is there with Lucas. They'll let us know." Zoe smiled. "Ruth looks at their stuff all the time, they don't mind." Dimitri laughed.

"Zoe, this is our Ruth. They probably don't know. I've never seen a firewall or security system she can't worm her way into." He picked up the file. "She needs to see this."

Xxxxxx

Tariq opened the door to the small cupboard he had adapted into a 'listening' room to see Harry rubbing his neck as Alec spoke to Stan.

"You ok?"

"I'll live." Harry smiled, slightly surprised at the concern in the young man's voice.

"She's in there. We heard everything. It's all on tape and transcribed."

"Good. You and Alec get back to the Grid." Alec nodded, promising it was his turn to make the coffee he ushered the baby of the team back to the Grid. Harry swallowed, wincing in pain as he did so. Pushing the door to the 'listening room' open he stepped in to see Ruth with her head in her hands, the headphones long forgotten on the desk. She barely raised her head.

"Ruth." She sighed as he said her name. He stepped nearer, knowing she was on the verge of tears. Gently he touched her shoulder before crouching next to her and turning the chair to face him.

Ruth smiled sadly, her eyes full of tears. Harry tucked a strand of hair behind her ears as she touched the red marks in his neck. He closed his eyes as her fingers ghosted over his skin.

"I thought. I." Harry nodded as she spoke, wiping away a stray tear he pulled her into his arms. Ruth clung to him for dear life as he realised just how much he had to lose.

Xxxxx

A/N please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer not mine

Cuts and scrapes

"Erin." Calum got to his feet as Adam and Zaf walked onto the Grid. Zaf sighed. He was exhausted and angry. His car was his pride and joy, the fact that it was scratched made him feel awful. He was glad that Ros and Erin were ok but his beloved car was now in the bodyshop.

"Nasty wound to her right upper arm. Ros has dragged her to med bay." Zaf explained. "Looks like the bullet went straight through."

"Oh God." Tariq shook his head. He liked the new girl, seeing how similar she was to Ros. He daren't mention that when either woman was anywhere near. Zaf slumped in his desk.

"How did it go with the wannabe?"

"Not great." Calum nodded towards Harry's office. "Arkady tried to throttle Harry. Alec had to pull them apart. Ruth and Harry haven't come back yet."

"So much for a quiet break." Adam glared, he had known how much Harry had wanted to go away he hated the fact he had to drag him and Ruth back to London. The only consolation was the fact the kids were in the office, safe and sleeping.

Ccxxxxxxxcc

Erin winced as Mike cleaned her wound with saline and iodine.

"Nearly done. When was your last tetanus?"

"Six months ago." Erin pulled a face, she hated needles, the thought of yet another made her feel queesy.

"Ok. Looks like bullet went straight through. You're thin so it's a minor miracle you haven't lost an arm." Mike dressed the wound. "I would recommend admission for wound exploration and washout. IV antibiotics but I've long since stopped expecting any of Section D to listen to me." He raised an eyebrow as Erin swallowed hard.

"I'm not just a SCO I'm a single mum. I can't go into hospital. Is there an alternative?"

"I site a cannula now. Give you iv antibiotics now. Co-amoxiclav and metronidazole. Numb and wash the wound. Dress it and you stay out of the field until I say otherwise."

"Ok."

"You come to med bay three times a day. Everyday for antibiotics." Mike stated firmly.

"Ok." Erin paused. "I don't think I'm able to be in the field anyway." Mike nodded, relieved and slightly amazed that at least one of the officers on Harry's team seemed willing to listen to him.

Xxxxxxx

Ruth touched the side of Harry's neck, frowning as she looked at the bruising that was now plainly visible along his throat.

"Looks like you hit a nerve."

"I may have questioned his manhood and compared him to his father." Harry shrugged.

"Oh well done." Ruth raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly. "I'm going to go through the tapes. Erin is off active duty. Grid bound."

"Fair enough." Harry closed his shirt buttons and readjusted the red tie he was wearing. "Ruth."

"I've spoken to section A. That young man who's transfer request you have on your desk." Ruth bit her lip.

"Will something?"

"Crombie." Ruth kept walking.

"What about him?" Harry had a feeling Ruth had gone behind his back when Mike had been fussing over his injuries.

"Forget it." Ruth sighed. She raised her hands in defeat. "I was totally out of order. I'm just the analyst. I."

"You arranged his transfer?" Harry smirked.

"I called in a few favours. Sally Morgan owes me." Ruth looked away as Harry smirked.

"Do I want to know what she owes you?" Harry wanted to laugh, but it hurt too much.

"God no."

"Ok, so?"

"Will can cover for Erin while she's Grid bound."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"When does young William join our illustrious brotherhood?" Ruth rolled her eyes, remembering an old argument.

"When you sign the approval slip." Ruth smiled slightly as Harry raised an eyebrow. "He's good. Section A think he's trouble, difficult to control with an attitude to authority. Remind you of anyone?"

"Adam. Ros. Erin. Lucas. Alec. Beth. Calum. Tom. Ben. Jo."

Harry counted the names off on his fingers. Ruth smiled.

"I told you, he'll fit right in." Harry turned, almost pining her against the wall. Ruth looked up at him, resting a hand on his chest. He kissed her briefly, pulling back.

"Tell him, six month trial. Starting at 9 am." Ruth nodded, relieved that having a new field officer reduced Harry's chances of needing to follow his junior officers into the field. Harry held her gaze, remembering a time, years earlier when he wanted to pin her to the wall and kiss her senseless. Ruth smirked, remembering the same event from a lifetime ago. She smiled, touching his face gently.

"Adrenalin withdrawal?"

"I can't forget that can I? Mule." He kissed her gently before stepping back to let her step through the door back into the Grid.

Xxxxxxx

"Karl Arkady is known to you." Beth stated as she fell into step beside the larger man. The American pulled a face. "We know since the death of his father six years ago led to him coming to the fore."

"Classified."

"Todd." Beth smiled sweetly, aware that Dimitri was waiting for her. "We know he is in the UK. We know you've been following him, we need to know why." The overweight American smirked at her. She knew the Texan was underestimating her, it was the one thing she could use against him.

"Now, does Harry Pearce know you're here?"

"Of course." Beth glared at him. "Does your wife know about the hooker you see on a Thursday when you tell her that you are meeting the JIC?"

"I." He was clearly flustered. "Well."

"So? Karl Arkady." Beth folded her arms as she realused she was getting her own way. Dimitri looked across to see his girlfriend fold her arms. He couldn't help but admire her, she was the least likely spook he had ever met but he couldn't help but think the overweight CIA man had met his match.

xxxxxxxx

A/N filler chapter, please review

"


	11. Chapter 11

New Boy

Will looked out over the Grid. The place was a hive of activity, after the general peace of his former section seeing Section D in full swing was disconcerting.

"Will Crombie." Ros stated rather than asked. Will nodded. "Ros Myers, section chief."

"Ma'am. Thanks for the opportunity."

"It's not me you have to thank. Ruth was the one championing your cause. Erin has been shot and apparently you are here to cover." Ros walked through the Grid, her heels beating out a staccato on the floor. Will looked across to see Ruth and Dimitri deep in conversation.

"Ruth Evershed? She's a legend."

"Ruth Pearce. Yes she is. Do not call me ma'am. Erin can bring you up to speed on the op."

"Ok." He looked across to where the brunette stood staring at surveillance footage with Malcolm as she cradled her arm.

"Erin? You said she was injured." Ros raised an eyebrow as Will looked at her in disbelief. Apparently a gunshot to the arm was no reason to take sick leave in Section D.

"I did. Talk to her." Ros marched away, leaving Will more nervous than ever.

Xxxxxxxx

"Beth did what?" Harry snapped as Lucas repeated the phone conversation with Dimitri minutes earlier. Neither men could help the smirk on their faces.

"Apparently she blackmailed him."

"Blackmail. Strong word." Harry frowned.

"What would you call it?" Ruth shrugged at Lucas' question.

"Engineering the situation to our advantage?" Ruth watched as both men paled. Harry hated to think what his wife was capable of if she thought those she loved were in trouble. Lucas nodded.

"You've spent too much time with Ros."

"Where is she?" Ruth asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Currently terrifying the newbie. I think Erin is just relieved she isn't the newest anymore." Lucas shrugged as Harry smirked. If Will Crombie could cope with the tag team of Erin and Ros he'd be fine.

Xxxxx

Alec stood in the vandalised bus shelter. He knew the graffiti off by heart. It's unoriginality disappointed him. He tapped his ear piece, glad that Tariq had insisted on him wearing a recording device and having an earpiece. He didn't trust his asset and having the opportunity for back up was reassuring.

"Andy!"

"Neil." He looked at the scrawny middle aged man. Years of alcohol, smoking and drug abuse had definitely take its toll. Alec sighed it was hard to believe the man in front of him was only five years older than himself.

"Arkady."

"Done some work for im. Nice guy."

"For a terror suspect." Alec kept his voice monotone. Something about the encounter didn't just seem right. There was nothing he could put his finger on. Neil took a drag on his cigarette as Alec spoke.

"He's a clever man."

"Yeah." Alec nodded. "Not doubting that."

"Nah. I know that." He took another drag on the cigarette Alec wasn't entirely sure was legal. "Like I said I'm doing some work for im."

"What work?"

"Cleaning. Getting rid of obstacles." Alec slipped his hand in his pocket, clasping the service pistol in one hand. "You've been good to me, Andy. I appreciate it so I'll tell you what I can. He's angry. He wanted to be caught so e can mess with a few heads. You know that lad that was in Russia? On clink for a few years? It's him he blames for his old man getting shot. He's going after those e knows the boy cares about. Wants im to suffer."

"I see."

"But you don't. London marathon coming up. VE and VJ celebrations. Loads going on in London. He wants to kill as many as possible."

"With one assassin? Really?"

"Old Widowmaker is targeted with a specific job. Kill Harry Pearce and Ros Myers. Any of your lot really but especially those two. There are others." He threw the cigarette on the floor. "I like you. Don't get killed." He walked away leaving Alec to make sense of what happened.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	12. Chapter 12

Hitting the fan?

"Harry!" A decidedly angry male voice called across the Grid. The well built man in a very expensive Seville Row suit was flanked by two younger men as he marched across the Grid. Harry quickly dismissed Ruth and Lucas before pinching the bridge of his nose. Ruth smiled sympathetically before slipping into the briefing room to check on the children and make sure they stayed hidden.

"Harry Pearce." Harry emerged from his office, ushering the loud man into the glass walled office before pulling the blinds.

"Who's that?" Will turned to Erin as Ros swore.

"The DG." Ros kept her voice dangerously calm. "If he finds the kids here."

"He won't. Just asked Zoe to slip them out. They're fine. Amy is ok." Ros gave Ruth a tight smile.

"What's the Incredible Bulk doing here?" Ros looked towards the office as Lucas spoke.

"Dunno, but he's brought Dumb and Dumber with him. Can't be a social call." Erin replied as raised voices came through the glass.

Xxxxxxxxx

Alec glared at the pavement as he tried to process what his informant had told him. He knew the attack on Ros had been a warning, he couldn't shake the feeling Neil was holding back. Lucas had been in prison in Russia for nearly a decade and remained loyal to MI5. As AI Alec had read the transcript of his interviews on return. No, he knew there was more going on than Arkady junior wanting revenge. Ros had been attacked in front of her five year old daughter - Harry and Ruth had been tracked. Shaking his head he pulled out his phone.

"It's me. You ok? Look, I need to ask about your time with Yalta." He winced at the number of colourful expletives spewed out at him by the woman on the other end of the line. "Juliet."

She continued her rant as Alec approached his car. "It's important and I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to. No Harry would ask you himself. I have to go. Someone had tampered with the car." He ended the call before pressing his earpiece.

"Calum, mate what do you know about car bombs?"

Xxxxxxxxx

Ruth watched as the office door opened to reveal the portly older man that Harry had been talking to for the last half hour. She was exhausted, the trip to Wales a long forgotten dream.

"Ruth?"

"Yeah?" She turned to her stepdaughter. Catherine kneeled down beside her.

"Zoe and Zaf are taking Gracie and Nick to Graham and Terri's. Uncle Malcolm had put extra security on there and Zoe will stay. Zaf will take James to Carrie and Amy is staying here because she still needs medical treatment."

"But."

"It's safe. No, Dad doesn't know. I'll take the flack but it's safer and you trust Gray?"

"Of course. And Terri." Ruth smiled slightly knowing her daughter would treat the whole thing as a great adventure. After all she was Harry's daughter. The phone rang as Catherine got to her feet. Sighing sadly Ruth watched as Catherine answered her phone.

The DG was clearly flustered as he stormed past the desks towards the Pods.

"And if you think anymore money is being plowed into antiterrorism you are very sadly mistaken."

"You expect the war on terror to be won on a shoestring carry on. This team is the best domestic antiterror unit 5 as had. To can replace me Sir Fontague, but you won't replace this team's record now excuse me I have work to get on with. Lucas, Adam, Will, Erin, Ros my office."

Will swallowed hard as he followed the more experienced officers into the red walled lions den.

Xxxxx

Catherine ran a hand through her hair. Nothing made sense. She knew they had one man who seemingly wanted to be in custody but there was another out there that had been paid to kill her father, but there had to be something else. There just had to be.

"What is really going on?" She mumbled as Dimitri walked over to her.

"Eight years ago a Russian spy was murdered on UK soil." He sighed. "No one knew why. Beaten to death, it had all the hallmarks of a Russian hit squad." She nodded, one eye on Ruth who seemed agitated. "Six years ago we get Lucas back. A top FSB man is killed the next day. Coincidence? FSB trying to frame us? Who knows?"

"So why now?"

"Revenge? They actually want rid of us? Kill Harry and section D implodes. Maybe they think no Harry, no Section D."

"Then they are fools." Harry stated as he approached them. Dimitri nodded.

"Not the way I'd do it. If I'd done my research." Catherine stated. Harry raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have you killed and I would want you to see what I was capable of."

"Why am I worried?" Ruth stared at them before joining the group. Harry touched her hand gently.

"Dad. I'd go after Lucas. Show you that it would be easy to take back the asset we gave away. I'd also go after Ros and Ruth. Revenge - if that's the motive, to me would be making you suffer. Not killing you."

"She's right." Ruth stated "and I think I know how and when."

Cxxxxxxxx

Calum swallowed hard as he patched Malcolm and Tariq in on the call.

"Seems Alec has a problem." Malcolm spoke. Adam listened as Malcolm instructed Calum to stay well away from the car. Adam yelled across the Grid to Will and Beth before ushering them out of the Grid. Malcolm tried to remain calm as he heard Alec describe the small box underneath the front axel of the car. Minutes later he was stood as far back from it as he could while Calum remotely controlled the multi-storey car park so that no one else could enter. Fire alarms were ingenious devices he thought, the public never questioned them and they easily evacuated and locked down any building they were activated in.

"Alec?"

"I don't like this." Alec snapped. "My informant is trying to off me. That does not put me in a good mood."

"I understand that." Malcolm smirked. He liked the former IA man. Alec had handled the inquiry into Colin's death so many years earlier. He knew the brash, heavy drinker could be quite calm and sensible when the need arose. "Beth is on route to you."

"No offence but I'd rather it was the bomb squad."

"No time. They're busy. Elizabeth knows what she's doing. Adam and Will are with her."

"Oh joy! The new boy and the blonde bombshell. What could go wrong?"

"Mr Crombie is an explosives expert. He's taught bomb craft. He and Beth are your best bet." Malcolm looked at the mobile phone footage from Alec's phone. "Ah."

"Don't say that."

"What?"

"Ah. I don't like it when you 'ah' at things."

"Sorry Alec but there is no time. You are going to have to diffuse it."

"What?!"

"Either that or let it blow."

"Shit."

"Yes. I fear there may be a lot of that."

Alec swallowed hard, looking at the device he could see it was sophisticated. More so that they're usual IED.

"Malcolm." Alec paused as he looked at the little clock. "It's speeding up."

"Get out of there!" Harry barked down the comms. "Now!" Alec swore before running towards the car park exit. Adam screeched the car to a halt as he saw Alec leave the car park before the street was engulfed in smoke and brick dust. Alec hit the ground as the car flew backwards.

A/n please review


	13. Chapter 13

Burn

Alec felt sick as he hit the concrete, the heat searing his back. He was suddenly aware of hands hitting his back as Beth called his name.

"Alec!"

"What the?"

"Roll over! Your back is on fire." Adam stated. He swore as he rolled over extinguishing the flames. His breath caught as he felt the pain for the first time. Beth helped him peel the jacket away from his skin. He swore profusely as the pain hit him. Adam and Will walked towards the burned out car park, aware that police and bomb squad were on the way to them.

"So much for a quiet first day to settle in." Will shrugged. "Shouldn't we get Alec to A&amp;E?"

"No such thing as a quiet day in Section D." Adam watched the younger man shake his head. He knew how nervous the new boy was, remembering how he himself had joined the team in the middle of a crisis and how Ruth got his name wrong. "You'll settle in."

"Yeah. Close knit though. That's what I was warned about."

"If that's the only thing you were warned about us, then we're doing well."

"It is a bit close knit." Will bent down to retrieve what he thought could be part of the bomb. "I mean Zoe and Zaf are engaged, Beth and Dimitri, Ros married Lucas then there's Calum and Catherine."

"Yeah."

"And isn't there something about Ruth and the boss?"

"There's always been something about Harry and Ruth." Adam smirked. "My first wife, Fiona was a spook."

"I er." Will started walking back to the car. Alec could be seen leaning against the car as Beth spoke on the phone. "No offence."

"It's the nature of the work. We need to get back to the Grid." He walked across to Beth, knowing getting Alec to agree to go to hospital wasn't going to be easy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth stared at the computer screen reading the report from eight years earlier. She had just left the Grid when the Russian spy had been bludgeoned to death. Sighing heavily she tried to push images of Cotterdam, Maudsley and Oliver Mace out of her mind. Focusing on the report of Viktor Khrushchev's murder and highlighting similarities in Arkady's death she didn't hear Harry until he was behind her.

"Ruth?"

"Don't sneak up on me. Any news on Alec?"

"Minor burn to his back and a large dent to his pride. He'll live."

"And the new boy?"

"I think Will is a bit daunted but he'll settle in. I think he's keen to get back to his regular section though."

"We all were at one point."

"Not you. I seem to remember you sending Zoe and Danny to plead your case against going back to GCHQ." He smirked as she lifted her head from the computer screen, suddenly aware they were the last two souls on the Grid.

"I didn't think you needed that much persuasion." He kissed her forehead.

"You may have been safer." She rested her head on one hand watching him.

"I'd be dead by now."

"Ruth!"

"Boredom would have killed me. One thing is for certain, Harry, life with you is never boring." He smiled at her warmly. "I think I found the link. I think both men who were convicted of the deaths of Khrushchev and Arkady were covering for Borenski."

"Why?"

"Same MO. Same background. Harry, I think Catherine is right to a certain extent." Ruth but her lip, eyes wide as Harry sat on Zaf's abandoned chair. He was listening intensely, clearing hoping she had found the key. "Looking into the background of Khrushchev lead me to this." She tapped a few keys on the computer.

"And this is definite?"

"Yes."

"I have to talk to Ros"

"Harry, we assumed this was Karl Arkady looking for revenge following the death of his father and partly it is."

"It's more than that." Harry read the words on the screen.

"This leads back to Lucas' arrest. It is revenge on us for getting him home safe when so many Cold War victims just vanished. It's also got something to do with Yalta."

"Sweet Jesus." Harry closed his eyes. "Ruth? You know about Ros and that organisation."

"I know Ros is Gracie's godmother. I know she made mistakes but haven't we all trusted the wrong person? Harry I know about her undercover operation. I know what is on record and what really happened."

"Juliet attempted to kill her."

"Yes, I know." Ruth looked back at the screen. "Juliet knows Ros survived now it looks like Arkady had links to Yalta."

"Ros."

"She's in danger."

"And so are you and Lucas." Ruth watched as Harry cursed under his breath. "Arkady was murdered on UK soil. The day after Lucas came home. "

"Yes."

"Harry." She touched his hand, "The man was shot dead. Khrushchev was killed several years earlier. Both were linked to Yalta after the debacle with Juliet. It's much more complicated than we thought." She paused. "It's like someone is trying to clear up what's left of the mess. Alec used Juliet's car today."

"Which was blown up." Harry continued. Ruth nodded. "And Ros was attacked at the hospital. Seems Arkady junior is trying to tie up loose ends."

"Ros is in danger." Ruth looked away.

Xxxxx

A/n please review


	14. Chapter 14

Old faces

Alec was not happy. Not only did he had burns cream and dressing all over his back, his favourite jacket was ruined, Juliet was furious with him and he had been blown up. Thanking the doctor he left Med Bay determined to get back to the Grid.

"Sorted?" Dimitri asked as he jogged down from the Pods. Alec nodded once.

"Where's Harry?"

"Whitehall with Ruth." Dimitri answered. "Apparently an attack is imminent."

"Isn't it always? I need to talk to Harry."

"Alec." Ruth walked towards him. "Can I have a word? Now."

"Your husband has a rubbish sense of timing. Whitehall now?" Alec grumbled as they crossed the Grid. Ruth smiled slightly, knowing Alec was right.

"Crowther summoned them." Ruth sighed. She liked the current Home Secretary but didn't like the way she summoned them to Whitehall mid op. It seemed too coincidental that Crowther wanted to talk to Harry just as they had found a link between Arkady and Yalta. Alec frowned as Ruth sat down.

"Ruth?"

"Where's Juliet?"

"At home. Currently hating my guts for getting her car blown up."

"Ah." Ruth looked away.

"I hate it when you say that. You and Malcolm have a way of making that sound ominous." Ruth smiled slightly, Alec noticed it didn't meet his eyes.

"2009 Ros was undercover. Deep cover, only Adam, Harry and Malcolm knew. The group she successfully infiltrated was Yalta. Juliet was part of that group."

"My Juliet?"

"Yes. She murdered Ros. Or thought she did."

"I knew there was bad blood between them."

"Trust me, Juliet is a lot more tolerable since her amnesia."

"She remembers Yalta. I mentioned it to her and she screamed at me."

Ruth watched as Alec ran a hand over his face. It suddenly dawned on him what was really happening. Staring at Ruth he watched as the cctv footage of the carpark bombing played out on screen. "Jewl's car. The bomb was meant for her. Ros was beaten up in front of Amy. Was Arkady junior involved? Is this a clean up mission?"

"I think so."

"Shit."

"Yalta was destroyed but it's legacy goes on." Harry approached as both Ruth and Alec faced him and Ros. "My office. Adam, Malcolm my office. Now!" He snapped before marching towards the glass walled room. Ruth sighed before pushing herself away from her desk. She could see by the way her husband and friend walked the meeting at Whitehall had not gone well.

Xxxxxxxxx

Calum tapped the computer screen, aware that what he was about to do would make him uncomfortable and probably very unpopular.

"Will? Beth? You need to bring in Juliet Shaw. It's Harry's orders."

"Who?" Will asked innocently as Beth swore.

"Ex spook." Beth stated. "Turned. Dangerous. Shot herself in the head. Failed to kill herself. Now shacked up with Alec." Beth stated. "Used to work with Harry."

"I am so out of my depth." Beth smiled as she started the car engine.

"Everyone is, when your new. You know what to do when out of your depth?"

"What?"

"Swim." She started the engine smiling slightly. "Calum, we're on it."

Xxxxxx

Harry appraised the officers in front of him. Malcolm was worried. Adam barely able to mask his fury, Ruth seemed defeated but Ros, as ever remained unreadable.

"I've asked for Juliet to be brought in."

"Is it true?" Alec knew Ruth wouldn't lie but he hoped she had gotten the situation wrong. His partner wasn't a traitor. She couldn't be. Harry took a deep breath.

"Yes." Ros stated firmly. Alec swore as the rest of the team remained silent. Harry waited a moment, he was terrified that something would happen to his team. It was obvious now that Karl Arkady had set himself as bait. They'd unwittingly took it, bringing one of Yalta's own into Thames House. Adam glared as he remembered finding Harry partially conscious and Ros apparently dead. He had known then that she was alive. He also knew then that he wasn't in love with her, their relationship had served its purpose but he had cheated on her more than once. He'd never even considered that with Fiona or now he was with Carrie. His heart hadn't broken at the sight of her cold in her coffin the way it had when they'd buried Fiona. Even if he had been sure he could wake her he knew, if it had been love he'd have been torn up inside. He wasn't then. He wasn't now. It was clinical. He hated himself for it at the time but that was the way things were. He consoles himself with the fact Ros had gone on to meet Lucas. Harry continued outlining what he had found out, instructing Alec to take Dimitri to move Karl Arkady to secure antiterror cells in Piccadilly. Ruth stated she'd continue looking while Adam was briefed with ensuring no more Yalta survivors were causing trouble. Ros remained watching him as the other officers left he room.

"The others aren't stupid. Well, Zoe has her moments but they'll know I'm a traitor."

"You are not."

"I was."

"Ros, do you really think we'd have pulled you out if Russia back then? If you'd been a traitor? Adam, Malcolm and I knew you weren't. You are my Section Chief because you are the best at what you do. If any of that lot have questions, fine but they ask me." Ros narrowed her eyes slightly. Her face remained a stoic mask to anyone who didn't know her. Harry knew different. She was scared but it wasn't the thought of her past being dragged up that was bothering her. "Lucas?"

"He's a target."

"We all are."

"Harry."

"I've done things in my past I am far from proud of. The fact is, Ros like it or not you are as fallible as the rest of us. That terrible day I told you that you were an outstanding officer. My outstanding officer. I meant it. You're the best section chief I've appointed. Tell Lucas. Tell him about Yalta."

"It might mean the end of my marriage. He knows how stupid I was regarding Cotterdam and Mace." Ros knew Harry understood. Nodding he held her gaze.

"There have been times when I've had to tell Ruth things from my past because not knowing put her in danger. Talk to your husband. That's an order." Ros gave him a withering glance before leaving the room.

Xxxx

A/n please review. Will Ros leave the service? Is it the end for her and Lucas? What happens when Juliet returns to the Grid and can Adam face his demons?


	15. Chapter 15

Talk

Ros rested her hands on the concrete barrier around the roof of Thames House. The icy chill in the air matched her mood. She couldn't help thinking that even after everything they had been through, Harry was wrong. He'd been able to tell Ruth the darkest parts of his past but none of it included treason. Ros narrowed her eyes, knowing Lucas was currently with Amy in med bay. The thought of the cheeky five year old with jet black hair and icy blue eyes made her smile. The little girl has definitely picked up some traits from the adults around here Ros thought to herself. A bookworm, cheeky, direct and with a wicked sense of humour even at her age. Ros was intensely proud of both of her children. Sighing heavily she wondered if what was about to happen would destroy the relative normality her and Lucas had worked so hard for.

"Penny for them." She closed her eyes, sighing she turned to her husband.

"Was thinking about the kids."

"Amy is ok. Sleeping. She really loves that book Ruth got her for Christmas. Who'd have thought our little girl would love Enid Blyton?"

"Folk of the faraway tree again?"

"Yeah." Lucas smiled.

"I called Carrie. James is doing ok. Missing Amy but Wes is distracting him with the finer points of rugby." Ros stepped away from the edge. "Our kids. Ten years ago I'd have said you were mad if you even suggested is be married with kids."

"Me too."

"You weren't exactly in a position to meet anyone. Besides you were married."

"Veta always said she didn't want kids. She meant not with me." Lucas shrugged.

"You're married to a traitor." Ros said the words slowly. Her guts clenching as Lucas stared at her. "Yalta. When Juliet gets here I'll be called that and worse."

"She tried to kill you. Twice. If Adam hadn't changed that syringe. Harry told me." He stepped nearer, taking her hand. "Ros, you are not a traitor."

"You don't know half of what happened. First Mace, then this. Yalta."

"Juliet played you. In the end you did the right thing."

"Connie was right."

Lucas tilted her chin up so she had to look at him. "No. She wasn't."

"Remember what she said? God defend me from my friends, my enemies I can handle myself? She was right."

"Ros." He kissed her before pulling back. "That statement was one of the many ways she tried to warn us what she was doing. Subconsciously she knew she was the traitor. Not you. Not." He looked in her eyes. "You. Whatever happened with Yalta or anyone else I'm in no position to judge. You know my past."

"Lucas."

"I know you. That's all that matters."

Xxxxxx

Harry ran a hand over his face as he waited for the screens in front of him to change. Juliet's betrayal and Ros' almost murder seemed a lifetime ago. He felt sorry for the young couple on the roof, he knew neither deserved the shitstorm that was about to hit them. Then there was the new boy, clearly an asset to the section but overwhelmed by the mess he had been catapulted into.

"Beth called." He looked up to see Ruth staring at him. She still didn't knock. Bidding he sighed heavily. "Slight problem."

"What?" Harry wasn't sure how much more he or his section could take.

"Beth stated her and Will arrived at the flat."

"Ok." Harry watched as Ruth twisted the wedding ring on her left hand. "I'm not going to like this, am I?" Ruth bit her lip. There were times when she hated the fact that she was usually the one relaying bad news to Harry. "Are the alright?"

"Yes, both are fine. The flat has been broken into. Trashed. Harry, Juliet is gone."

"The woman has a limp and walks with crutches. How far can she get?" Harry began pacing the room. Ruth watched him for a moment before continuing.

"Will said there's evidence she didn't leave of her own free will."

"I see." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "First Alec is targeted by mistake, now Juliet has been abducted. Arkady remains mute and the hitman is still on the lose."

"That about sums it up." Ruth half sighed.

"Get everyone back on the Grid. If this is a clean up mission someone is stepping up the ante." Ruth nodded, ducking out the office.

Cxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, so now Ruth knows." Will shoved his hands in his pockets as Beth nodded. "What now?"

"Forensics go over this place and we go back to base." Beth sighed as she ushered the new boy away from the carnage.

"I don't like this. Former Head of Intelligence abducted from her home? Her partner and Ros attacked. What next?" He spoke in hushed tones. Beth nodded as they walked along. The phone in her pocket sprang to life as they reached the car.

"Ruth." Beth explained as she answered the call. "Hi Ruth, yeah. Ok on our way." Beth began jogging to the car as Will jogged to keep up.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting room was already half full when Adam and Erin walked in. Harry say at the head of the table as the assorted spooks took a little while to calm down.

"Yalta." Ros stated once the group had settled. "Thought to be defunct but clearly still active." Adam's eyes narrowed in anger. "Originally they were made up of double and triple agents from across the globe, the ideology being to prevent any one government becoming all powerful."

"That worked. Not." Catherine chimed in,

"For a while it did. Obviously it became as corrupt as the governments it tried to moderate." Harry explained. "One of Ros' first ops with us was to go into deep cover. Unfortunately we didn't know one of our senior officers was already there."

"Only Juliet Shaw wasn't undercover." Adam stated. "And she found out Ros and Harry were attempting to infiltrate the group. Believe me when I say Yalta is dangerous." Ros rubbed her neck, remembering the fear, the touch of the needle to skin and overwhelming feeling of doom seemed to seep through her bones once again. Lucas held Ros' gaze. He knew she would never let the others see how much the memories hurt. Tariq tapped his pen on the desk.

"Something to share with us? Mr Masood?"

"The sums don't add up. Someone is paying the widowmaker. I mean scum like that come with a price tag. But the more I dig the less I find. I think the cash has been retorted through Sweden, Belgium and then the USA. That's where I lose it."

"It would appear." Malcolm began "That while Arkady wants revenge it has been going about it in the most convoluted way. He can't be kept in custody indefinitely. If he is the link to Juliet and Yalta I suggest we make sure we can follow him. I've been working on some new tech."

"I'd be disappointed if you hadn't." Harry smiled slightly. "But you are right, we cannot keep our desk much longer."

"Track him."

"Ros I thought you'd never ask." Ros' lips twitched into a smile as he spoke. Alec had been quiet for too long. It was beginning to become unsettling.

"Juliet?"

"At the moment we have to assume it was an abduction and that her captors will wish to negotiate." Adam answered Alec's question. The older man narrowed his eyes.

"We don't talk to terrorists." Dimitri interjected. Harry smirked.

"True, it's well known that we never spoke to the IRA in 1972 and 1984. It's well known Mohammed Kordat never asked for a meeting."

"I distinctly remember not being there." Ros watched as Lucas and Ruth both rolled their eyes.

"Well, the tech I had back then has been modified somewhat!" Malcolm watched as Harry nodded.

"Priorities. Yalta is back. We find and contain it. We neutralise the threat if required. Arkady doesn't even get to blow his nose without us watching and we find Juliet." He pushed his chair away from the table while Ros began giving out jobs, hoping that Juliet was safe.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	16. Chapter 16

A/N thanks to everyone for the reviews, I've noticed the number of reviews I'm getting is on the wane. I'm thinking this is due to the stories not being so good. Please let me know if this is the case.

Juliet is Bleeding

"This is totally absurd." Juliet snapped as she was forcibly pushed onto the wooden chair in the middle of the room. Hands remained on her shoulders, nails digging into her flesh. "You don't know what you are dealing with."

"Juliet Anne Shaw, aged 56. Single, living with former MI5 internal affairs officer Alec White. Currently registered disabled after failing to blow your own brains out in a botched attempt to kill Ros Myers." The woman in front of her smirked. "Former Head of British Intelligence. Traitor. Adulterous and double crossing British officer. I think that sums you up." Juliet glared, anger radiating off her as the tension in the room was almost palpable.

"Why now?"

"One thing you had to do. One thing." The blonde woman bent forward, her face inches from hers. Juliet glared. "Ros Myers is alive and well."

"I'm no longer anything to do with Yalta. I barely remember it."

"The amnesia may work with Harry Pearce and Alec White but I see through you. It's the wrong order of things. You were tasked with a mission. You failed." The slap almost knocked her from the chair. Juliet stayed quiet, latent training kicking in. She'd been a traitor once. She wouldn't do it again. "You failed."

"Juliet Shaw."

"Oh don't give me the name, rank and number routine. We already know." The woman turned, marching away as Juliet glared.

Xxxx cxx

"Mum!" Amy looked up as Ros entered the room. A nightlight in the corner provided the only light.

"Hello Shorty."

"I'm better now."

"That's good." Amy snuggled into Ros' side as the hard as nails Section Chief hugged her. It seemed a lifetime ago that Ros had been woken by Amy having a seizure. She kissed her daughter's hair as Amy closed her eyes.

"You ok Mum?"

"Of course I am. I'm your mum, I'm always ok."

"No you're not. You're sad sometimes. Like when I was in hospital. You and Dad were sad then."

"That's true."

"And I was."

"I know."

"James wasn't but that's because he's only little. He's not even human yet." Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Your brother is human."

"No he's not. Emma said you're training me to be a human, that's what parents do and I'm older than him. If I'm not fully trained yet he can't be!" Ros bit a lip as she tried to suppress a smile. Amy had a very strange set of logic but she never failed to see the good in people. It was something Ros hoped would never change. "Mum?"

"Yes Amy?"

"I love you lots." Ros hugged her a little tighter.

"I love you too." She kissed her hair before slipping back to tuck her daughter in.

"And Dad and James."

"And them. Go to sleep." She watched as the five year old closed her eyes. Stan appeared in the doorway holding a paper cup.

"She's been an angel."

"Thank you for hiding her here." Ros watched as the Jamaican security guard smiled.

"I'm no Mary Poppins but it's been a pleasure. You go save the world. I'll keep my eye on your girl. You know, the back room of the security lodge isn't ideal but if you're sure it's safe."

"I am. She knows you and Lee. Besides she needs to be near a doctor. Thank you Stan."

"You go Flower." Stan watched as she glanced back at the sleeping child. "I'll mind her."

Xxcxxxxxxx

"Deep cover?" Will asked as he fell into step beside Erin. The older woman cradled her arm as she headed towards the kitchenette. Erin smiled.

"Not done very often. When it is done it's always total immersion into the lifestyle."

"Have you done it?"

"No but Ruth has, Adam and Ros. I know Harry and Juliet have in the past." She stared at the fridge, dubiously eyeing up the milk. "Look on the rota. Who's turn was it to get milk?"

"Beth."

"Ok." She sniffed the milk as Will filled the kettle. "It'll do. Look, Will you've been head hunted to join D because you're the best weapons expert of your generation. We all bring something to the table."

"Harry."

"You can learn a lot from him. He's been a spy since he was your age. There isn't much he doesn't know about espionage. Don't let Yalta overwhelm you."

Xxxxxxxx

Beth walked along the street a few feet behind the man that had just walked out of Thames house. She was determined to stick with her quarry. Ignoring Dimitri as he stood on the corner wearing a Help for Heros hoodie she followed the man towards the underground.

"I have eyeball." Adam stated as he picked up the trail. Nighttime commuters, tourists and partygoers filled the pavements as Beth followed Arkady into Euston Street station.

"Affirmative." Malcolm's voice radiated through their earpieces. His eyes firmly on the electronic maps on his computer screen. "Beth, hang back. Calum and Adam are due north. Lucas is less than sixty seconds away. We won't lose him."

"We better not." Ros stated as she walked back into the Grid. Ruth kept her eyes on the computer screen, her eyes burning with constant use of the computer and fatigue. Catherine swore loudly before blushing.

"Sorry."

"What is it?" Ruth asked.

"Catherine, Tariq." Harry joined them. "What is it?"

"You know we were having trouble finding the financial trail?"

"Yes." Ruth watched as Catherine tucked her hair behind her ear. Tariq picked up a glucose sweet.

"It's definitely bounced from Basel to Berlin, Leningrad then Atlanta, U.S. The cousins deny anything and the FSB are never going to play fair." Tariq spoke, warning to his theme. Catherine leant her head on one hand.

"So, I cross referenced the location of the money train to the members of Yalta." Catherine smiled. "While Ruth looked at the original mission. Ruth?"

"I was away myself at the time Ros was in deep cover." Ruth stated firmly. "Cross referencing names, locations and services involved with Yalta along with the information I borrowed from the Russian embassy." Harry and Ros exchanged glances. "With what Cath and Tariq found I think I know who's masterminding all this. Or thinks he is,"

"Karl Arkady." Zoe spoke for the first time.

"No. His father." Ruth held Harry's gaze. Ros narrowed her eyes. "It seems it isn't just our side that have faked deaths in the past. Harry, he's still alive. And he's funding this resurgence of Yalta. I should have seen this sooner. It all leads back to him."

Xxxxxxxx

Alec checked his phone for what felt like the millionth time. The rain was turning from drizzle into a more substantial shower as he jogged across the road to meet Erin and Will.

"Any news?" He snapped.

"Alec."

"Please." Alec sighed. "I need to know."

"Not yet." Will shook his head, relieved to be out of the Grid. "Juliet Shaw is a legend. I'm sure she's doing everything she can to help us find her." He shoved his hands in his pockets as he spoke. Alec sighed, noticing got the first time how young the new boy really was. His phone beeped as he nodded.

"Alec?" Erin tugged his arm, barrelling him to the ground as shots ricoshayed over their heads. Will returned fire while Erin radioed for back up. Her arm burning in pain as Alec fell into her.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	17. Chapter 17

A fathers son

Alec swore as he fell into an already injured Erin. Will called for back up, knowing he was not only the most junior officer on the team but currently the only one not injured. He cursed as he realised Alec was bleeding heavily.

"Shit." Alec mumbled as he touched his shoulder. Blood oozed through his cream shirt into his hand. "I liked this shirt. Remind me, never ever suggest Harry take a holiday. Shit hits the fan when he does."

"Keep quiet." Erin stated firmly.

"Bad innit? I've been shot before. Entry wound and exit wound. Hopefully clean through muscle and tissue. I'll live."

"Not if you keep talking."

"Eh?"

"If you don't shut up I'll kill you. Ok?" Erin sighed as Alec rolled his eyes. "Ok?" He nodded, he knew Erin well enough to see when she was being serious. Will glanced down at the pair. It seemed the rumours about section D staff actually caring about each other was true. He smiled slightly.

"Will Crombie? Crombie?" Erin turned.

"What?"

"You're Bill Crombie's son?"

"Nephew. Yep and just because I'm related to him doesn't mean I got any favours. Nepotism is frowned upon you know."

"High expectations."

"Yeah." Will glanced around the now silent street. "Cmon." They followed him towards the car, Alec leaning heavily on Erin as they did so.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Alive?" Harry stared at Ruth. "A man was convicted of his murder. I." He paused as Catherine swore.

"And my body was dragged from the Thames eight years ago." Ruth watched the pain flash through his eyes. His worst nightmares were not of his time in Belfast, or at the hands of various organisations but of the call to identify the young woman he had been told was Ruth. "Lies, mistakes and deceit are what this business is. People don't tell the truth."

"Ok." Tariq broke the tension. "He's alive. I can go with that but where is he?"

"That's the next question to answer." Malcolm sighed. "Right now we have to find Juliet and get Alec some medical help." He read the screen as Will's distress call flashed up. "Lucas? You're nearest to the call. Can you provide back up?"

"Affirmative." Ros listened as her husband's voice came through the comms. "I've got Beth with me. Adam and Calum should have Junior in their sights by now."

"Of course." Calum jogged through the train station as he spoke. "I have eyeball. Adam?"

"He's getting on the train. I'll follow." Adam stepped onto the tube train hoping he could keep up with the errant Russian. Malcolm issued directions as Harry stepped away to answer the phone.

"Ruth?" Catherine walked across to her stepmother. "This is nuts."

"It is. I bet your missing 6 now." Ruth smiled, knowing Harry loved working with this oldest child but worried sick about it. He was probably harder on her than the rest of the team, at times Ruth thought it was a kind of reverse nepotism. She didn't really approve.

"No. Not after that whistleblower put so many lives in danger. They've had a nightmare, dropping ops midflow, recalling agents and moving people. It's not just the agents either, it's their contacts, assets and in some cases families that are endangered. Now is not a good time to be in Legoland."

"Then what?"

"Yalta. All this over Yalta? Alec injured, attacked twice, Erin hurt and Juliet missing. Seems a bit much." Catherine looked over to where Harry and Ros were deep in discussion. She couldn't work out if it was good or bad.

Ruth nodded. The feeling that she was missing something, that there was something still alluding her knawed away at her guts from inside. Turning her head back to the computer screen she began focusing on getting her team back to Thames House in one piece.

Xxxxxx

"Harry." Ros glared at him as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Juliet isn't the vulnerable little thing that you assume. Don't forget what she's done in the past, don't forget what she is capable of."

"I'm all too aware."

"I'm not just talking about Yalta. She's tried to blackmail you more than once. It isn't exactly beyond her to be playing us all." Ros watched as he nodded. "She's helped us since getting with Alec but I'll never trust her."

"I know. Ros, I know." His phone began ringing as he turned away. Ros remained silent. He pressed a button on the handset putting the call to speakerphone.

"Pearce."

"Harry, I think you should know the end is nigh. You should be prepared. Harry, your greatest enemy may turn out to be your greatest friend."

"Arkady, you were dead."

"Yes. Now I believe a resurgence is necessary. I hope to persuade your former colleague to join me, although she doesn't seem keen at present." Harry narrowed his eyes, he knew Juliet would be causing them problems. The only way she would still be alive was if she could convince Arkady and his cronies that she was useful.

"You funded Yalta."

"How's Lucas? Eating Brocoli yet? I hear he is a father now."

"What do you want?"

"We meet. As old times. 3pm tomorrow. The park, old friends."

"We were never that."

"Maybe no. But of use to the other. I'll see you then. Don't bother tracing the call. I'm in Hyde Park." The line went dead as Harry stared at the polished wooden desk.

"Harry, remember what happened with Dolby? Don't risk it." Malcolm urged as he barged in.

"Does nobody knock anymore?"

"Alec is in the med bay. Flesh wound, he's fine." Malcolm stated, ignoring the question. "He was telling the truth. He's in Hyde park. I must confess I've used a little initiative."

"What have you done?"

Ros knew he and Tariq had been working on a new prototype. She could tell he had been dying to use it.

"I traced the call by sending a proton charge boosted through the Internet to his smart phone. He has a rather primitive version of the iPhone. The apps he has are outdated. I sent a charge which automatically updates them to do so. That gives us his location at all times. Tariq us tracking him now. He's a Cold War dinosaur but that works to our advantage."

Harry and Ros exchanged glances, secretly delighted by the older technical officer. Harry shook his head.

"What was that? In English. Words of one syllable please."

"We can follow him. Arkady can't even go to the loo without us knowing. He's trapped himself." Malcolm smiled as Harry finally got the meaning of what he was saying.

"Tomorrow 3pm. This ends."

Xxxxxxx

A/N more soon


	18. Chapter 18

Three PM

Ros glared at the oak desk in the Briefing Room. Her daughter was currently curled up asleep in Harry's office as Harry and Malcolm discussed logistics of meeting a man that they knew was picking off former Yalta members while planning an attack on UK soil and holding one of their former members of staff hostage. She shook her head, even thinking about it seemed insane. Closing her eyes she tried to focus.

"Just a normal work day at the office." Ros mumbled to herself. She looked up as Lucas walked into the room.

"Ros?"

"Any news on the Stick Insect?"

"Juliet? Zoe thinks she has something. Dimitri and Will are checking it out. I think the kid is fitting in."

"Bill Crombie's nephew. It's in his blood, like with Adam and Catherine."

"And you."

"If James or Amy even think about coming into this." She shook her head. "I want better for my kids." She sighed as Lucas stepped towards her. He took her hand, tilting her chin to look up at him.

"So do I. They'll make their own way in the world."

"I don't like the idea of Arkady meeting Harry. Something is going to go wrong." Ros looked him straight in the eye. "You're as worried as I am."

"When he interviewed me."

"Tortured you." Lucas nodded once, knowing she was right. His eyes darkened at the memory. Ros squeezed his hand, holding him in the present.

"He spoke about Harry. How hearing him scream was his greatest wish. I doubt there isn't much he doesn't know about Harry. We know him, Ruth and the kids were followed. I don't think it's him. I think it's Ruth and the kids."

"A teenager and a toddler."

"He's a sick scumbag."

"I'll have Graham and Teresa bring them here. Ruth is scheduled to be in the Obs van with Tariq. She won't take kindly to me demanding she isn't."

"You're the boss."

"In the field, yes but Ruth and I are the same level of seniority. And she's stubborn. Watch her. Stay in the van with her and Tariq if necessary. How long do we have?"

"It's 1pm now." Ros lifted his wrist, checking his watch. "Two hours." She closed her eyes. Lucas held her for a moment as she meant against him. He knew there was no one else that would see the side of his wife he did. Not even Harry, Ruth or Zaf knew how much she cared and felt responsible for her team.

"Lucas."

"I'll stick with Tariq and Ruth." He paused. "Nothing can go wrong." Ros nodded, hoping that he was right.

Xxxxxxxx

The rain battered the little car as Will stared up at the modern building in front of them. The light in the upstairs window the only indication that they had reached the right place.

"You're sure about this?" The new boy asked, his black hair stuck to his head from being soaked earlier. Dimitri nodded.

"Juliet is in there."

"They covered groups like Yalta in basic training." Will stated, Dimitri tried not to roll his eyes. "They were disbanded a few years back."

"Yeah, that's what Harry, Adam and Ros set out to do. They told us, it was after Ruth went into deep cover and Ros' dad had been sentenced. Yalta saw her as vulnerable. Didn't think the joke would be on them."

"Was it?"

"Ros and Adam are still high ranking anti-terrorist officers. If they'd been turned do you think they'd be working for five."

"Connie James."

"Died saving lives."

"How many more was she responsible for taking? Dimitri."

"You were still in school when that happened. None of your concern. Connie killed herself saving London from a nuclear bomb. Lucas and Ros almost died too. It's over. Gone. Our brief is to get in there and get Juliet." He opened the car door aware that Beth and Calum were nearby.

Xxxxx

Harry had always loved the park. The greenery and trees had always reminded him of when he was a young boy. Smiling slightly he pushed such fanciful notions out of his mind. It had been a long time since he's been a young lad in Yorkshire - almost as if it has never happened at all. Looking out to where some ducks were swimming across the lake he listened as Ros issued final instructions. They all knew Arkady and his son were probably expecting Harry to have back up. There was also the threat of the widowmaker to be resolved although Harry couldn't help but wonder if the assassin had been yet another trick to throw them off the scent.

"I have eyeball." Zaf announced as he lay on the grass with Zoe. The desk officer rolled onto her front as Zaf spoke, to the unsuspecting they were any young couple enjoying lunch in the park, to Harry they were part of the team that would finally end Arkady's grip on them.

"Heading just past the children's play area." Erin stated falling into step behind him. Ros issued instructions, still not happy with having an injured officer in the field. She was relieved Alec was currently secure in the hospital.

"We have him." Ruth's voice came through the comms. Malcolm, in the Peugeot at the other end of the park with Ros issued instructions to Adam who was currently queuing for ice cream at the little cafe on the outskirts of the park.

"Alpha 2."

"I see him." Harry stared ahead. Suddenly the sound of a woman screaming filled his ear as Lucas swore. He could hear fighting and tyres breaking as Arkady approached him. Struck by fear that Ruth was in danger Harry had no idea what to do. Tariq swore as he took a punch to the face, Lucas and Ruth could be heard fighting with someone then a gun had been fired and Harry felt himself moving away from the bandstand towards the direction of the Obs van. Seeing Ros and Zaf running towards him in his peripheral vision it was almost too late to see the gun in Arkady's hand.

"Down!" Ros barrelled the large Russian to the floor, knocking the gun from his hand and the wind from his guts. Zaf grabbed the gun as Harry stepped back unhurt.

"Harry! Ros!" Lucas yelled down the comms. "They've got Ruth. The Widowmaker has Ruth!"

Xxxxx

A/n please review


	19. Chapter 19

Hostage

Ruth tried not to let the anger in the pit of her stomach be replaced by fear as the small van bounced around the roads. Her hands tied in front of her she knew there was very little chance of escape but she was determined to make the most of any chance she had. _Unfortunately there aren't any tree branches in here. _She rolled her eyes as she remembered the time her and Adam had been abducted by the British Way so many years earlier. Closing her eyes she swore under her breath, knowing that there was a very real chance Lucas and Tariq were dead.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry." Lucas bent double as he saw his boss walk towards him. He knew Harry was well aware that Ruth had been taken. "I."

"Not your fault."

"I was supposed to protect her and Tariq. I."

"Where is he?" Harry looked around. "Tariq?"

"The van." Lucas felt utterly defeated, his head ached and he was almost certain he had broken a rib or maybe two when he had jumped on the bonnet of the van used to abduct Ruth.

"She's not dead." Tariq announced as he left the back of the van, one eye was already swollen closed. His face covered in blood, it was clear the baby of the team had tried to protect his friend. "I'm sorry Harry. I tried to stop them from taking her. We both did."

"Them?" Ros asked. Tariq nodded but immediately regretted it.

"Yeah. The thug that punched my lights out and one in the van."

"Arkady junior and the Widowmaker." Lucas took a deep breath before coughing. Ros glared. Tapping her earpiece she gave the orders to return to base. Adam stated he was already arranging a clean up team. "What about Arkady?"

"Daddy dearest will be escorted back to the Anti-Terror suite at Picadilly." Ros snapped. "I am not having him used as a bargaining tool. We find Ruth." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she saw her husband wince in pain. "You pair see Mike when we get back."

"I'm fine." Lucas stared at her. Tariq nodded.

"Me too."

"Did I sound like I was giving you an option?" She looked over to where Harry was pacing the pavement with one ear glued to the mobile phone in his hand. She knew he was desperately worried, with two officers already injured and Juliet still missing she could only imagine what was going through his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Beth?" Dimitri touched the earpiece as he walked up to the block of flats they believed Juliet was being held in. The rain splashed the corregated metal roof of the porchway as he ducked inside.

"Yeah?" She sounded her usual self as he met up with her. To the rest of the world they looked like any other couple. No one would ever suspect they were actually there to rescue the former Head of British Intelligence. She slipped her arm through his as they made their way past an elderly couple who were bickering in the Lobby. "Will and Callum?"

"In place."

"Any news on the others?"

"No." Dimitri slipped past her. "Are you sure the Dementor is here?"

"How many nicknames can one woman have?"

"Depends on how many faces she has. You know she tried to kill the Boss, twice?" Beth nodded. She knew Dimitri was unwaveringly loyal and always would be. An attack on one of his team was the same as personally attacking him. He would always defend his friends, unless they gave him good reason not to. So far, Ros hadn't given him any reason not to.

"I know. But we can't let her rot. Ros has moved on from it."

"You don't forgive two attempts on your life."

"Juliet says she is amnesic. The bullet wound to the head should have killed her. Harry wants her out of Yalta hands. That's all we are here to do. Callum?"

"You pair argue like an old married couple."

"Where's Catherine?" Dimitri asked as they headed towards the end of the corridor.

"Here." Catherine's voice came through the earpiece. "You should see a staircase in front of you with a grey door to the left of it. I have the building plans here."

"Yeah."

"Don't open the door." Catherine could picture Dimitri pulling away from the door as if it would blow up. "It's the caretaker cupboard. Take the stairs. Good luck." Beth and Dimitri rolled their eyes, it seemed luck was becoming harder and harder to come by for Section D.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We will find her." Malcolm stated as Harry nodded once. "Harry, we have to go back to the Grid." Harry looked at his oldest friend as if he was insane. There was no way he would return to base without his entire team. He had to find Ruth.

"The van."

"Reported stolen this morning." Tariq sighed "From Walthamstow."

"Ok." Harry nodded. That made sense. Arkady had only seemingly risen from the dead in the last twenty four hours, getting transport wouldn't have been a necessity until them. His mobile ringing caught his attention. Answering it on the second ring he looked at Ros who merely nodded. It was him. The game had begun.

"You wish to see Ruth once more?"

"You know I do." Harry answered. "But you and I both know there is a very real possibility that wont happen. You aren't known as the Widowmaker for nothing. What's this? Diversifying? You becoming the Widowermaker now?"

"You jest at a time like this?" He looked across to where Ruth lay curled on her side, semi conscious. "She is alive."

Harry tried not to let the relief fill his voice. "Let me talk to her."

"I think not. She is resting. My associate is currently in your care. Lady Pearce is currently in mine." He crouched next to Ruth, brushing her brown hair away from her face. "As if your former friend, the lovely Juliet. They are at separate locations."

"I see."

"No, Sir Pearce you do not see." His accent was almost comically Russian. It reminded Harry of a baddie in one of the old James Bond movies.

"Then enlighten me. What do you want?"

"I want many things."

"Don't mess with me."

"Your wife is currently laying at my side. She is beautiful when she sleeps. I have inserted an intravenous cannula into her right arm. This cannula is hooked up to an infusion. "

"What do you want?" Ros kept her eyes on her boss, ready to act the moment he gave the order. Tariq and Malcolm hovered over a small tablet no bigger than an Iphone. The rest of the world oblivious to what was going on.

"I want my employer returned to me. Then you get Ms Shaw returned to you."

"What about Ruth?"

"Shall we say her life in my hands is insurance?"

"No, shall we cut the bullshit and get to the reason you are doing this."

"Ok, ok. The infusion in Ruth's arm is hooked up to a bag of saline. Harmless, actually used in many many cases to help patients. In this case it is laced with a poison which if I allow the infusion to run for too long will cause her muscles of respiration to stop working leading to a respiratory arrest. This will lead to cardiac arrest."

"Why?"

"To get your attention."

"You have it."

"Bring Arkady to the interchange near Thames House in one hour. I will give you further instructions then."

"How can I trust you?"

"You cannot. I am a murderer and a traitor. My own mother does not trust me. One hour." The phone line went dead as Harry swore.

"Got it." Malcolm stated. Harry sent up a silent word of thanks that he had Malcolm on his side, knowing if he worked for their adversaries there was no way they'd win."I have a location." Ros nodded towards Lucas before stepping away, pulling her own phone out of her pocket she listened to Will explain that they not only knew where Juliet was but that they were headed back to Thames House with her in the car. Ros gritted her teeth, knowing rescuing Ruth wouldn't be as straight forward.

"Well, he's just lost his bargaining tool." She ended the call. "Juliet is alive and on the way back to Thames House."

"Get me to that location."

"You aren't thinking of trading Arkady for Ruth?" Lucas watched as Harry narrowed his eyes.

"No, it wont come to that."

"But you would?"

"If it were you? Would you do it to get Ros home?"

"In a second."

"Then don't ask stupid questions." Harry marched away knowing the longer Ruth was with the monster that had abducted her the less chance he had of seeing her alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was groggy as she opened her eyes, the warehouse she was being held in not coming into focus as well as it should have done. For a moment she thought she had the worst hangover of her life. Then she saw the cannula and the poisonous fluid seeping into her circulation. Biting her lip she promised herself she'd get herself back to Harry and her kids. Arkady and his vile little friends weren't going to win. She wasn't going to be a victim, not this time. Closing her eyes for a second she listened as the Russian man that had stuck a needle in her arm the moment they got out of the van. She guessed he was talking to Harry but couldn't make out what was being said.

"I wont die here." She whispered. "Not today." She groaned as she fought the fatigue and pain in her chest. Movement seemed to make her breathing painful. Curling her fingers around the IV line she cut off the fluid supply to her hand, cutting off the poison and giving her head a chance to clear. Laying on a blanket on the concrete floor she took in her surroundings. If she was right there was a very good chance she would be left alone when the Widowmaker left to meet Harry. Sighing to herself she knew that was when she had the best chance to escape. Holding her breath she tried not to flinch as her hair was brushed gently out of her eyes. He had to believe she was half dead if her plan had any chance of working. Praying silently that he wouldn't see the drip cut off in her fingers she lay still as he spoke ot Harry. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Ok so I borrowed an idea from the end of season 9. Only this time its not Lucas/John that is the bad guy. How did Juliet get out? How can Ruth get home? Please review


	20. Chapter 20

Together apart

Harry knew Ros had been right when she had insisted on going with him but he couldn't allow it. She had been through too much, he knew there was a very real chance there wasn't much more his Section Chief could take. Seeing the blonde woman on the embankment shook him. The Widowmaker had insisted he meet him alone. Ruth's life depended on it.

"Ros." He hissed as she slipped back into the shadows.

Xxxxxx

Ruth felt sick. Her chest ached with every breath as her normally analytical and sharp intellect was dulled by the residual effects of the poison that had been pushed through her veins. She carefully picked at the tape holding the cannula in place. She had no idea what was in the drip but it had clearly altered her ability to coordinate. Even the smallest movement seemed to zap every ounce of energy. Gritting her teeth she forced herself to think of her family, there was no way she was going to leave her kids without their mum, Nick had already been through too much for a child his age. Easing the plastic tube from her hand she swore as blood oozed from the small hole the drain had left.

Cxxxxx

"Harry." Lucas regretted taking the deep breath he just had.

"What?"

"You know you can't meet him alone." Lucas stated as Harry closed his eyes. He knew the Embankment like the back of his hand. Having Ros and Lucas merely meters away was the sensible thing but he was terrified that Ruth's captors would see them. He leant on the metal railing waiting for the click to strike three.

Xxxxxx

"Where's Alec?" Juliet snapped. Catherine raised her head from the computer screen. The Grid was half abandoned as Juliet and Beth approached her. "Since when did you work here?"

"Since it became none of your business." Catherine answered. "Alec is currently in Med Bay. He discharged himself from hospital an hour ago."

"Insufferable."

"Pot, kettle, black." Zoe announced as she joined the women. Beth smirked. She knew very little of Juliet's history with Section D but she knew there was enough bad blood between Juliet and some members of her team that it could sink a battleship. Zoe held the older woman's gaze, not the least bit intimidated.

"I forgot you were a paper pusher these days."

"It's the desk spooks that keep us alive." Dimitri snapped. "Any news on Ruth?"

"Yes." Catherine bit her lip. "But it's not great." Juliet looked from one to the other, frustrated that she no longer had the authority she once did.

"Well?"

"Yalta. Arkady and the Widowmaker." Catherine glared at her. "Why now? Ros was undercover almost ten years ago."

"Undercover?"

"Yes. The first time you tried to kill her. Why was Beth and the lads able to rescue you so easily today?"

"Dear God! You really are Harry Pearce's daughter! Apple does not fall far from the tree." Juliet snapped. Beth narrowed her eyes.

"Answer her."

"Yeah, Jules. Answer her." She turned to see Alec step through the Pods. "What's the truth?"

"Alec."

"Juliet, answer the questions." He glared, hoping he wasn't about to be made a fool of. Juliet met his gaze. She knew there was no way she could lie her way out. Too much had happened. There was too much at stake.

"Zoe is right. It was a long time ago. I had been recruited by Yalta. Arkady was the money and political face of it. He was barely seen or referred to but it was known he was the banker. I was turned. I admit it, there's stuff I genuinely cannot recall but I know that I should, by rights be in prison for my actions. I am nothing to do with Yalta now. I swear."

"Once a traitor." Beth mumbled.

"Juliet." Will spoke for the first time since they had returned.

"Good God! Is Harry recruiting children now?" Will ignored the jibe. Calum watched as Catherine squared her shoulders, glad that Teresa and Graham had taken Amy and the other children to see Stan.

"Grow up." Dimitri fired back. Will was clearly unperturbed.

"If you are lying, if you are Ruth could die."

"Ruth! What! How?"

"The Widowmaker took her."

"Then she's dead." Juliet paused. "Unless."

"Unless what?" Zoe watched, unsure whether to trust the former spook but equally unsure what other choice they had.

Xxxxx

"Harry." He kept his eyes on the water as he heard his name. The voice was distinctly Russian. His blood ran cold despite the sunshine on his back. "I see you turned up."

"Of course I have."

"Your part of the transaction?"

"Juliet has been recovered." Harry paused, taking in the fact that this was clearly need to the younger man. "Ruth."

"Her time on this Earth is running out."

"Stop playing games. Ever since you stepped foot on British soil you have been playing us. Yalta is over. You know that, targeting Ros, then Lucas and now this. It's random, chaotic - deliberately to throw us off. Your father played dead for long enough for us to think this was part of a revenge plot. Now you say you took Ruth as a bargaining tool, but you had no idea that we would have your father in custody at that point."

"I thought your wife was the analyst."

"Where is she?"

"Do you remember where you were in 1995?"

"Another thing you want to throw into the mix? Really?" Harry turned as Karl Arkady smirked.

"My mother died as a result of your actions in Russia. The Cold War was officially over but your actions led to Ana Arkady being killed by the Gavriks."

"You did all this to get to me."

"I too have contacts. I too am able to destroy you by destroying those you care for. Your friends, confidants, family." The younger man smirked. Harry nodded before turning, grabbing the younger man by the throat and slamming him into the concrete wall. Hearing Ros swear through his earpiece he relaxed his grip slightly.

"Where is she?"

Cxxxxxxx

Ruth sat up swearing profusely as she did so. The pain in her chest causing her to grip her side in a vain attempt to splint it. The fluid discarded she knew the poison was no longer being added to. Her main problem was working out where she was and how to get help. The sunlight seeping under the heavy metal door reassured her it was still daytime. All she had to do was get out.

Xxxx

"Lucas!" He jumped as Malcolm uncharacteristically used his name rather than his call sign. "Ruth has activated her tracker."

"You know where she is?" He answered as Ros began making her way towards Harry.

"The signal is weak, but yes." Malcolm tried to keep his voice calm. He was furious that Tariq had been injured and Ruth abducted. All for what seemed to be a random madman's whim. "She's about twenty minutes from where you are. Due south. I've activated traffic controls in our favour. I suggest you get Harry."

"On it." Ros marched to where Harry and Arkady junior were engaged in an increasingly violent confrontation. "The Widowmaker?"

"Either he is with Ruth or has served his purpose."

"Arkady killed him." Ros couldn't bring herself to be upset about it. She rounded the corner as she spoke, grabbing the Russian by the arm she pinned him to the wall. Adam appeared at the same time as Lucas as Harry stepped back.

"We have a location." Lucas explained while Ros and Adam dealt with Arkady junior. Harry stared at him. "Cmon Harry." Lucas ushered him away hoping that time hadn't run out.

Xxxxxx

A/n one chapter to go before I post Return to Baghdad (sequel to Road to Baghdad.) please review


	21. Chapter 21

Speed

Lucas had insisted on driving, knowing Harry was in no fit state to be behind the wheel. Foot firmly pressed on the accelerator he wove through the London traffic determined to get to Ruth as quickly as possible . It was clear Harry was barely holding himself together, Lucas didn't know who he was more worried about. If Ruth was dead there was a fair chance Harry would die of a broken heart.

"Malcolm, are you sure of this?" Lucas asked as Harry checked his gun.

"Certain. It's a prototype, still needs work. Ruth was looking at it in the van before all the happened. Tariq believed she'd put it back but it's a motion sensor. If she's activated it she's moving. Also it's not in the van."

"Ok. How big is it?"

"I told her to slip it under her wedding ring. Small enough to fit under a gold band." Tariq stated calmly. "Overlooked by anyone who doesn't know it exists."

"The Boy Genius strikes again." Harry smirked. "If they say Ruth is alive that's good enough for me."

"Ros? We may need back up."

"She's dealing with Arkady." Malcolm sighed. "Erin is with her. I've dispatched Adam, Zaf and Beth to your location."

"Thanks." Lucas prayed Ros was keeping her cool.

Xxxxxx

"Bugger." Ruth mumbled. She had no idea what was going on, clumsy at the best of times she could barely focus on keeping air going in and out of her lungs. Tears threatening to fall she dragged herself from her knees into a sitting position. Closing her eyes for a moment she fell badly, landing on her side she hit her head falling into unconsciousness.

Xxxxxxx

Adam broke every speed limit in the Greater London area as he drove through the city towards the location Malcolm had given them.

"Doesn't this thing go any faster?" Beth asked. Adam narrowed his eyes.

"I swear if either of you ask if we're nearly there yet I'll throw you out the car. Without stopping." Zaf and Beth smirked slightly as Adam took a corner in fifth gear. The back wheel lifted off the Tarmac as they sped towards the docklands.

"It's where we lost Ruth the first time. When she died." Zaf sighed remembering the night he had spent trying and failing to think of another way. He frowned at the memory.

"Zaf?"

"Before she went into deep cover." Zaf sighed. "Long, sad story."

Beth nodded. She knew her friend hadn't taken the op lightly, why it had gone tits up leaving her vulnerable had never been discussed.

"Hope Ros and Will are getting something out of Arkady."

"She will." Adam smiled as he brought the car to a halt at the same time Lucas arrived.

Xxxxxx

The tension on the Grid was palpable as Malcolm watched the cars on his computer. The digitalised maps showed Harry and Lucas stop outside a modern block of flats that was still under construction.

"Harry, that signal won't go through concrete. She has to be in one of the unfinished areas. I know that area has poor funding, the company building has gone into receivership." Malcolm frowned as he saw Ros walk back into the Grid.

"Anything?"

"We have a location for Ruth." Calum frowned. "The Stick Insect is with Alec."

"Ok."

"Arkady senior?"

"Dead. Really this time."

"What? How?" Malcolm turned to the blonde woman.

"Nothing to do with me. Cyanide pill. He was dead before I got him back to Thames House. The FSB are going to be royally pissed off." Malcolm raised an eyebrow as Ros glared at the computer screen. "This time he's staying dead."

Xxxxx

Harry flung the car door open as Zaf and Adam headed towards the partially constructed building. He felt sick but his legs propelled him towards the building. Adam grabbed him by the shoulders as he reached him.

"If she's in there."

"She is." Harry glared. He had to find her, memories of her terrified at the hands of Mani came to mind. Adam nodded, he didn't doubt Harry. It was almost as if he and Ruth had a sixth sense when it came to the other.

"It might be better if you hung back."

"Adam."

"I just know what I'd be like if it were Carrie." Harry nodded. He'd had the same argument with Lucas minutes earlier.

"I'm not waiting outside." Adam glanced at Lucas before following his friend into the building.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A/n please review. One chapter left before Return to Baghdad.


	22. Chapter 22

Always

Harry stepped into the half built frame of what would have been a very exclusive block of flats. Lucas was just ahead of him as Adam followed from behind, all three silently terrified that they would be too late. That Ruth would already be dead.

"Adam?"

"Basement seems obvious." Harry frowned. Lucas nodded. The building was freezing despite the sunshine creeping in, Harry tried not to show how scared he really was.

"Arkady did always like to be blatant. The cellar is probably the best bet."

"Malcolm said the signal couldn't get through concrete without a conductor to boost the signal." Lucas hated saying the words, he knew Ruth's chances were slipping away. He shook his head.

"What?"

"Sandcastle in the air."

"Excuse me?" Adam frowned.

"One of Ros' expressions. Gave me an idea." Zaf smiled as he stepped away. Lucas shrugged his shoulders before he pulled his gun before heading towards a half built staircase. Adam and Harry followed.

Xxxxxxx

"Zoe?" Will walked through the Grid. "Anything new?" Zoe smiled at the new recruit, remembering a time when she had been as young and eager as he was.

"Possible location for Ruth."

"Great! What about the remaining two X-rays?"

"Arkady junior and Borenski are long gone. Seems their plan went tits up when Arkady senior killed himself and we got the Stick Insect back." Beth sipped her tea. "I should be in the field. Ros?"

"Stay."

"Yes Ma'am." Beth frowned at her boss as Will answered. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Don't call me ma'am. I am not the bloody queen and you are in Section D now not the Army. Understood."

"Understood Ma, er Ros." Ros smiled slightly. She reminded Zoe of a snake about to swallow its prey.

"Alex? Erin?" She turned to the two officers sat at the desk. "American embassy. Ruffle a few feathers. Dimitri with me."

"Ros." Malcolm spoke up.

"Keep me informed of any developments. This bloody misguided witch hunt of Arkady's has left one man dead, two of my team injured and one missing. I'm just going to meet my Russian counterpart. If he thinks the FSB are pissed off he's got nothing on Section D."

"You're meeting Attila the Skirt!" Calum pled a face as Catherine swore.

"I'm meeting Rosanna Romanov in Hyde Park. Problem."

"No." Calum looked away.

"Good."

"Belt and braces." Malcolm sighed. Ros nodded.

"Oh I'm a safety first girl, Malcolm you know that." She strode out of the Pods as Dimitri followed.

Xxxxxxx

Ruth felt sick. The nausea making her want to gag. Her head hurt and she was sure she was hallucinating. Fingers tugged at her collar but she couldn't find the strength to fight back.

"She has a pulse." Lucas crouched at her side, smiling in relief. "Harry is here. Ruth, it's over. It's ok."

He shook her shoulder gently before she opened her eyes.

"Harry? I."

"No Lucas. Remember me?" He smiled at his friend.

"Bomb."

"What?" Lucas helped her sit up as Adam, Zaf and Harry arrived.

"Arkady." She swallowed hard, her lips and mouth dry. "Bomb. Westminster."

"What?"

"Church parade. Target." Ruth almost passed out as Harry reached her. He took her in his arms as Lucas and Adam stepped back. Zaf looked from Harry to Adam.

"Zaf get my car as near as dammit to the entrance. Lucas, Adam have that church emptied and find the bomb. It's the church where we have officers memorial services. Ben's was the last. They're saying we don't even get to rest in death! Go!" Both men scrambled towards the cars as Harry brushed the hair from Ruth's face.

"Hi." She mumbled as he kissed her forehead.

"Hi." He replied. "Shall we get out of here?"

"Please."

"Can you walk?"

"I can try. If you're there to catch me."

"Always." Harry whispered as he helped her up, one arm snaking around her waist. "Always."

Xxxxxx

Ros looked across at the older woman, aware that Dimitri was listening in a few feet away. She intensely disliked her Russian counterpart.

"Arkady is dead."

"Yes."

"I see."

"Two other assets of yours have been pissing about on my turf."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Less of the innocent act. It doesn't suit you. Now we know Karl Arkady and his little friend Borenski were in London. We suspect they are not now. Reign them in or I will. In the current climate another faux pas of the FSB isn't going to look good in the Kremlin. Or the international press."

"You wouldn't."

"It would be right up there with Russian pilots doing jollys over the Cornwall coastline. Reign them in. Or I will." Ros turned, walking towards the car. She heard a string of expletives in Russian. She turned, understanding every one. "We know it was a deniable op on our soil to discredit the UK antiterrorism units. It didn't work. Sort it or I release the names of every FSB officer we know about in the UK to the newspapers." Ros nodded as Rosanna glared. "If you think I'm bluffing Rosanna, try me. I dare you." She glanced at her watch. "The late edition of the papers are discussed on Sky News at 1030 tonight, meaning they go to the printers at 9. It's five pm now. I've plenty of time to call a few editors."

"I'll do it."

"I thought you would. Oh and just so you know. The bomb in the church? Dismantled. Made safe. We win."

"Would Harry Pearce agree?"

"Seeing as it's all over and his wife is back on the Grid. Yes." Ros smiled sweetly leaving the woman to consider her words.

Xxxz

"That bomb wouldn't have blown up a dolls house." Lucas stated as he walked back onto the Grid. Adam nodded, assessing the now calm workplace.

"It was a distraction."

"Bit of a bloody insult!" Malcolm snapped.

"Ruth?"

"With Harry. He told me to send everyone home." Malcolm smiled slightly.

"So why are you and Tariq still here?" Lucas jogged towards him.

"Ruth was poisoned, if she hadn't been able to remove the cannula and activate the tracker." Tariq looked away. "It looks like a compound of harmless saline, along with the much more harmful mix of muscle relaxant and angina medication. It would initially disorientated her, then give her chest pain, cardiac arrhythmia and eventually paralyse the muscles used for breathing. She'd suffocate on air."

"Crude but effective." Adam snarled.

"So, Tariq and I are working on adding a little device to the tracker. Not only will it boost the signal, it'll also detect the presence of common toxins." Malcolm watched both men. Lucas smiled.

"Ros?"

"Went to collect the children. Amy is with her. Cryptically she said if anyone called her she was in a meeting with the editors of the national rags." Adam laughed as Lucas shook his head.

"Don't work too late." Lucas called as he practically ran up the steps to the Pods, keen to get back to his family. It had been a nightmare for the last few weeks but he was finally seeing the end. It was time to go home.

Xxxxxxx

A/n that's all folks. New story soon, please review.


End file.
